Till the End of Time
by koko23
Summary: Set back to the time when Kings still rule the lands.Two impossible lover.One's a prince,another's a servent...how'll they be together in da end?
1. Characters Descriptions

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

_**Characters Descriptions: **_

Yuki Eiri is the prince and the future king of the Uesugi Kingdom. He is born with great intelligences and he always uses his skills to think up strategies for his father during war and lead them to many victories. But he is not known for kindness. He is cold, self-centered, serious, harsh and emotionless.

Shindou Shuichi is just a normal servant working in the castle of the Uesugi Kingdom. Him and prince Yuki grew up together since Shuichi's mother worked for the Queen and the Queen really likes her so he had been living in the castle all his life.

Hiro Nakano is another soldier in the Uesugi army. He is Shuichi's best friend for all his life since their mothers both works for the Queen. Hiro thinks of Shuichi as a brother and sometimes he would get really protective of Shuichi, too. But other then sometimes making fun of the little Shu-chan, he is a great friend that would always be there for him.

Sakuma Ryuichi is a servant that works for prince Tatsuha. He is another one of Shuichi's friend but even though he is double Shuichi's age, he doesn't act like it. Ryuichi and Shuichi first met at the kitchen and then became friends fast since they are both so much alike. Shuichi and Ryuichi can be unseperateable sometimes.

Tatsuha Uesugi is the third prince of the Uesugi Kingdom. He has no desired for this position though. He likes to be free and always sleek out of the Palace and go out and play in villages.

Mika Uesugi is the oldest daughter and princess of the Uesugi Kingdom. She is currently married to the Wizard names Tohma. She can be overprotective of Yuki sometimes since she thinks that Yuki is still too young to on to battle field.

Tohma Seguchi is the wizard of the Uesugi Kingdom. He process great magical powers and whenever he is mad, he can be so dangerous. But other then that, he is a very good husband and in this story, he doesn't lust for Yuki.

_**Sides Characters:**_

Ayaka Usami is like a slut in the Uesugi Palace. She goes around serving men whenever possible and Prince Yuki is her number one target.

King Uesugi is the ruler of the Uesugi Kingdom. And his biggest desires all the time is getting more lands for himself so his Kingdom can get stronger and stronger.

* * *

Author Notes: The story is much better then it seems! Please oh please give it a try! (Kneel on the floor and begging) 


	2. Childhood

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapter 1 - Childhood

A young blonde and a brown hair woman were sitting on two expensive chairs in a beautiful and large room. Neither of them was talking… they were waiting…

Knock Knock…

The knocking sound caught the attentions of both people.

"You may come in" said the brown hair woman.

A few seconds later, the door to the room slowly opened up, reviewing what was behind it. A woman with black hair holding a little pink hair boy's hand. The woman quickly bow down in front of the two people who were already in the room.

"Greetings my Queen. Greetings prince Yuki." said the black hair woman, who quickly pulls her pink hair son in the same position as she is as soon as she spotted him started to doze of again.

The blonde, who was known as Prince Yuki (8 yrs old), stared in shock.

'How can someone be as stupid as this? Falling asleep while standing there' thought Yuki

"Please rise Shindou-san." Said the Queen, then she smiled when she spotted the pink hair boy. "And this must be Shuichi, right?"

"Yes your highness" replied Sholan (We will just call Shuichi's mom with that name right now).

The pink hair boy, who was known as Shuichi (5 yrs old), looked up nervously. The Queen chuckled a bit.

"Do not be scared my little Shuichi. From now on, you and your mother will be living in the castle with us." The queen smile. "And you will be helping my older son out from now on."

Cute little Shuichi can old nod.

'Stupid and pathetic' thought Yuki. "But mother! I do not need a servant to help me out! I am old enough to take care of myself. If you really do want to find me a servant, at least find someone who seems much smarter and can stay awake for more then 5 seconds!" yelled Yuki.

"Yuki! Watch your mouth!" shouted his mother "Little Shuichi is still young so he got every rights to act his age! From now on, I expect you to treat Shuichi nicely or you will be getting punished! Am I understood?"

Yuki was angry and surprised at he same time. How can his mother do this to him? Yuki can only nod.

"Now that's settled, Shuichi, you will be sharing a room with your mother. That is, until you are ready to move to another room on your own." Said the Queen.

"Thank you your highness. Shuichi will do his best to serve the young prince!" bowed Sholan.

'STUPID WOMAN AND HER BLESSED CHILD!' thought Yuki.

&&&

Three years had passed by since that very day…

Shuichi had been serving the prince everyday. Waking up hours before the prince and would have to prepare his bath and tell what the prince wants for breakfast. Then after the prince ate and left to go wherever, Shuichi would clean up the prince's room and leave down anything that is for the prince. And this day was all the same… until when Shuichi went to get prince Yuki's breakfast that is…

"Hey chef, what do you have for prince Yuki today?" asked the now 8 yrs old Shuichi.

The chef smiled. "Fresh baked breads, heated milk, corns, fresh cooked vegetable soup and two bananas. But you will have to wait a little bit though, the breads is still not ready yet." The chef just loved the little pink hair boy. Who wouldn't anyways? He is cute, nice and naïve. Its fun to be around Shuichi.

"OK! I can wait" smile the little cheerful Shuichi.

Shuichi was just looking at the pot of vegetable soup when he suddenly heard the kitchen door opened.

"Chef oh chef!" said the mysterious green hair boy. "May I please have prince Tatsuha's breakfast?" he then started to jump around

The chef chuckled a bit. "You will have to wait too Ryuichi, breakfast is not quite ready yet."

"OK! I can wait too!" smile the green hair boy, who was known as Ryuichi (13 yrs old).

Then Ryuichi turns to look at Shuichi and smile.

"HI! My name is Ryuichi! I haven't seen you before. You new?"

Shuichi shook his head. "My name is Shuichi and I am not new… but I haven't seen you before either."

"Hum…." Ryuichi was thinking really hard. "Then it must just be the timing problem that we had never met before! I work for Prince Tatusha (6 yrs old), the second prince of the Palace!"

"And I work for Prince Yuki." Said Shuichi, looking a little disappointed.

"OH! I see! Lets become friend! Na no da?" said the cheerful green head.

Shuichi suddenly brightened up and nod!

"Sorry to interferes with your conversation my darlings but I think you two should now bring the breakfast up to the princes before they get really mad." Suggested the Chef.

Shuichi and Ryuichi nod in agreement.

"I guess I will see you later then Ryuichi!" said Shuichi

"I will definitely come and find you and we will talk again!" said Ryuichi.

Shuichi smile and Nod and proceed to bring the breakfast tray up to prince Yuki.

"Where can that stupid idiot be! It's already 2mins after my regular breakfast time!" said an angry Yuki (11 yrs old).

Suddenly, the pink hair cutie burst through the door with breakfast.

"I am really sorry your highness!" said Shuichi, settling the tray on the prince's table.

"What a baka! Can't you do anything right? I am going hunting today and I better find this room spotless when I come back! Did I make myself clear!" yelled prince Yuki.

Shuichi Nod.

"Good! At least you are not THAT stupid" said that Prince.

&&&

That afternoon…

Shuichi was just cleaning Prince Yuki's bathroom until Hiro suddenly busted through the door in horror. Shuichi was surprised.

"Hiro? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked him long time friend.

"Is your mother! She was in the forest getting the ball that prince Tatusha had accidentally thrown too hard and she got attacked by a tiger! She is dead Shuichi!" yelled Hiro.

Shuichi could only stand there in shock. 'No… it can't be… his mother wouldn't leave him… his mother love him so much and he also love his mother so much.'

At the sight where Sholan was killed…

Shuichi stared at that spot in disbelieved. The tiger was soon caught and was shot dead.

"But so what if the tiger was killed! My mother will never come back now! She is gone! MOTHER!" cried Shuichi.

The Queen was really sad when she heard that news of the death of her favorite maid. She created a grave just for Sholan at the place where she was attacked and granted Shuichi permission to go visit her mother's grave whenever he wants.

&&&

That night…

Prince Yuki was just walking back from the forest to his palace and stopped until he saw a figure in front of a what looks like a tombstone. He began to walk toward that person until he saw the pink hair. Then he realized that it was his little servant Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" asked Yuki

Shuichi looked up in surprise. Yuki saw those tears.

"What happened?" asked Yuki

Shuichi started to cry again. "She left me!"

"Who left you?" asked a surprised Yuki.

"My mother! She was killed by a tiger in this very place this afternoon! She left me! How can she just leave me like that? How am I suppose to live now that my mother is no longer here with me?" cried Shuichi

Yuki was shocked. Shuichi's mother died? So now this little child is all alone in this world… Shuichi continued to cry. Yuki didn't know why but it hurted him when he saw Shuichi cry. So he did what he thought would help, he pulled Shuichi into his embrace.

"Is ok my little Shuichi" whispered Yuki

Shuichi shook his head. "NO IS NOT GOING TO BE OK! I AM ALL ALONE NOW! MY MOTHER LEFT ME!"

"But I would always be here for you Shuichi!" said Yuki, pulling Shuichi closer to his chest.

Shuichi was stunned. Was this the prince Yuki he knew? But he didn't care at the moment... He felt safe some how…

* * *

Author: How was that? You might notice that the plot is going a little bit fast but its only going to be with this chapter since I just want to briefly write about how all of the characters met each other. Please leave me a message and tell me what you thought of the story! LOVE YA ALL! MUWA 


	3. Looking After Him

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapter 3 - Looking After Him

Time went by fast. 7 years had passed by after that very day…

Prince Yuki still treats Shuichi badly sometimes and still calls him baka but he was more open up to the pink hair cutie. Yuki had been watching over Shuichi ever since he saw Shuichi crying in front of his mother's grave.

During the first few months, Shuichi would lock himself up in his room and would not eat for a few days. Yuki would have to force open his door and practically hold him down and feed him meal. Yuki never wanted his Shuichi to die and he had been by Shuichi's side. As times passed by, Shuichi got better, he would come out and continue his duties for Yuki and would eat… but not often. But it seems that Shuichi had finally gotten over his mother's death, and he had been his old cheerful self again.

Shuichi still gets up hours earlier then prince Yuki and would prepare his bath and cloths and then go downstairs to get his breakfast. Sometimes he would see Ryuichi there and they would chat a little and would end up late taking the breakfast tray to Yuki but Yuki was used to it and so was Shuichi. This was a normal routine for both of them. But today was different. Today, Prince Yuki wasn't in the palace. Prince Yuki and Prince Tatusha were at war with the King. And they won't be back for the next few days.

&&&

At the armies' camps….

"Your highnesses! The enemies and our armies are going head to head at the south port right now! If we don't do something fast, there would be estimated of more then 50 000 deaths only for our armies!" a soldier came in and said.

The king turns his attention to his two sons.

"Yuki, I know you are smart and you had been giving me ideas and strategies at wars for many years now and I know you are able to think of another great idea for this battle but this time I would like Tatusha to try and think of one and let Yuki decide is it good enough to use in battle." Said the king

Tatusha (13 yrs old) nodded. "Um… we can retreats our armies and tell them to come back here."

Yuki (18 yrs old) shook his head. "No… It's just stupid. If we retreat, then what if the enemies keep advancing here? Is too risky"

The king nodded in agreement…

Tatusha starts thinking again. "Um… we can send more troops there to fight!"

Yuki shook his head. "No… it wouldn't work either. We might just end up losing more soldiers. Beside, the south port is far away, by the time our troops get there, we might already lost the battle."

The king nodded in agreement…

Tatusha was getting impatient. "Then what do you suggest o great Aniki? I am not as smart as you so I am not able to think of a great idea! Please amuse me!"

"Tatusha! Don't talk to your brother like that. He is just trying to help you out." Said the King.

"But! Everyone of my ideas, he says is bad!" complained the young prince.

"But they are." Said Yuki

"SEE!" pouted Tatusha.

"Well the Yuki, what do you suggest we do now?" ask the King

"Um… I say we should attack the country from the West side! For two reason, one, they wouldn't expect that so I would be a surprise attack. Two, by the time the enemies found out about us being there, it would already be too late for them to sent troops over to save that part of the country!" said Yuki thoughtfully

The King nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea Yuki!"

Yuki smirks at Tatusha. Tatusha glares at Yuki.

"Then it is decided! Generals! Gather your troops and head over to the west port as soon as possible!" yelled the king.

The Generals bowed down and left.

"By this rate, we should be going home soon" said the king.

Yuki and Tatusha look at each other. 'I hope so…' they thought

'I wonder what the pink hair idiot is doing right now…' thought Yuki

&&&

At the palace…

'I wonder what is prince Yuki is doing right now" thought Shuichi (15 yrs old)

"HEY! Shu-Chan! You awake in there?" his best friend called out to him

"HIRO! What are you doing here right now? I thought you were supposed to be on the battle field right now!" said the excited Shuichi.

Hiro (17 yrs old) smiled. "They only bought 30 armies with them to the battle field and fortunately, my army didn't' got picked" sigh Hiro in relief.

"Shuichi!" said a cheerful green head.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi call back out to his friend.

Ryuichi (20 yrs old) ran up to Shuichi and gave him a big hug. Then he turns to Hiro and did the same.

"What are you guys doing just sitting around in the garden doing nothing right now?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi sighed. "I am waiting for Yuki to come back."

"Shuichi, I know I shouldn't be nosy in your relationships but don't you think being close to Prince Yuki is dangerous? He is born a prince and he is still one no matter what. So you can't always just treat him like some normal friend." Said Hiro

"I understand you completely Hiro… but Yuki said he doesn't mind. I know Yuki can be cold sometimes but still… he is more open up to me these 7 years!" said Shuichi

"Is PRINCE YUKI" corrected Hiro

Shuichi shook his head. "Yuki gave me permission to just call him Yuki.

"That's so unbelievable!" said the excited green head.

"I know eh Ryuichi!" smiled Shuichi.

"What's so unbelievable, Shuichi?" asked someone

Hiro, Ryuichi and Shuichi turn to the direction of the voice and stare in shock

"Tohma.." said a cheerful Ryuichi.

"Wizard Tohma! How nice to see you. I thought you were suppose to be with the King and the two princes at the war camps?" asked Hiro

"I am only needed there when there is a pretty big battle and I need to use my spell to attack the enemies of predict their next moves so the princes can think of a better strategies." Answered Tohma (21 yrs old).

Shuichi was still in shock but then suddenly brighten up. "Tohma! Can you please predict the out come of the war?"

"I think is pretty obvious who will win isn't it?" asked Tohma

"Then can you please tell me when is Yuki going to be back?" asked Shuichi.

Tohma stopped for a moment, closing his eyes with arms at his sides. Then he suddenly snapped his eyes opened. "They are going to win the war by the evening and start coming back tomorrow morning and will arrive back to the kingdom in the afternoon or so."

Shuichi was really excited. 'YES YES YES! Yuki is finally coming back!' thought Shuichi

"You guys better continue with you duties. Hiro, you better get back to the training field and continue to train. Ryuichi and Shuichi, you two better continue to wash the two young Princes' cloths and tidy up anything that is dirty before they come back so they can relax after they got back." Tohma turned to leave.

After Tohma left, the three friends quickly said goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this story sucks so far, but it will get better! I promise! 


	4. Welcome Back!

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapter 4 – Welcome Back!

Shuichi wasn't able to sleep that night; he was too excited because Yuki would be coming back tomorrow afternoon. 'I will make everything perfect for Yuki-sama when he comes back!' thought Shuichi. 'Come to think of it… when we first met seven years ago, we didn't like each other very much. He always thinks I am a stupid boy and I always think that he is too self centered. But after the incident in front my mother's grave, everything changed so much!'

Shuichi smiled at the thought. Yuki had been really kind to him.

"Oh Yuki, what will I do without you? Too bad we are both guys, if I was a girl, I would seriously want to be your bride." Whispered Shuichi to the air. "Oh Yuki…" With that, Shuichi slowly dripped off to his dream world.

&&&

Next morning…

Shuichi was still peacefully sleeping in his room… until a knock from the door woke him up. Shuichi tiredly drag his body to the door and opens it.

"GOOD MORNING SHUICHI!"

And before Shuichi could lazily open his eyes to see who it was, he got attacked to the ground by that person.

"AH!" screamed Shuichi

"Shhhhhh... Shu-chan! Wake up Wake up! We have to get ready for the princes to come back! We have to prepare a decent lunch and prepare hot baths and lay out clean cloths! REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER?" said a hyper Ryuichi.

"Oh, good morning Ryuichi. But I am so tired right now, can't I just sleep in?" Shuichi yawned.

"NONONONONONONO! We have to go now Shuichi!" complained Ryuichi while shaking his head.

"Okokokokok…. I will get ready now then…" Shuichi slowly got up and walk to his closet.

"Shuichi Shuichi! Me and Shuichi!" sang Ryuichi.

&&&

In the cleaning room…

Shuichi and Ryuichi are currently washing the two princes' clothing.

"Ah! I shouldn't have leaved all these cloths until to wash them today!" Said Shuichi

Ryuichi was happily washing the cloths. "Is ok Shuichi, we are both here to keep each other company right?" Ryuichi smile

Shuichi nod. "I guess you are right. But still! How lazy of me to do so!" Then Shuichi suddenly stopped. "Um… Ryuichi, I had wanted to ask you a question for a long time but always forget, call me nosy but I just want to know why didn't you join the army? I mean they invite strong and older citizens to join every year and welcome any new soldiers anytime. You are about 20 yrs old right?"

Ryuichi Nod. "Yes I am. I guess I wasn't welcome to the army…" Ryuichi sigh

Shuichi was shock. 'The army doesn't welcome new soldiers like Ryuichi?' thought Shuichi. "Um… why?" asked Shuichi

Ryuichi sigh again. "Because the general said I am too childish and not serious enough to be a soldier."

Shuichi was surprise but couldn't surpass a giggle. "Is ok Ryuichi, being a soldier is dangerous anyways." Said Shuichi with a smile.

Ryuichi shook his head. "Prince Yuki is a smart strategies thinker and all of the strategies he gave to his father at war always lead them to victory! So they had never lost a battle before. But good thing they are not at war with the Brick Kingdom thought since they are famous for being strong. Even if Prince Yuki could think of good strategies, they will still have the chance to lose." Sighed Ryuichi.

"I see." Said Shuichi, who was thinking really hard.

Suddenly, rumbling sounds from outside caught their attention, at first, both of them thought that it was just Princess Mika yelling at the servants again but then people suddenly started to scramble outside. As they passed by, they yelled 'THEY ARE BACK! THE PRINCES AND THE KING ARE BACK FROM WAR!'.

When Shuichi and Ryuichi heard that, they quickly dropped all the work they were doing at the moment and quickly rushed outside to join the party.

&&&

Outside…

A crowd was already outside, surrounding the king and the princes. Shuichi and Ryuichi couldn't get through the crowd so they could only watch from afar.

'Where can they pink hair idiot be? Everyone is outside except for him! Doesn't he care if I am back or not!' thought Yuki with a frown on his face.

Shuichi was staring at Yuki. Hum… Yuki doesn't look very happy. I wonder is it something his brother did to make him mad again.'

Suddenly, a soldier stood up on another soldier's shoulder and yelled out to the crowd. "To all of you! We have once again won a great battle and earn our rightful lands! Prince Yuki had gave us once more a wonderful and perfect strategy! LONG LIVE OUR KINGDOM!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" The crowd yelled back.

"WELL THEN! LET THE KING AND THE PRINCES PASSES THROUGH SO THEY CAN GET THEIR RIGHTFUL RESTS!" yelled the soldier again.

The crowd separated like the red sea. The King and the two young princes took their chance and walk back into the castle.

The king went back to the thrown room to discuss some matters with the Queen. Prince Tatusha didn't even take off his armor and went to the garden to play. Prince Yuki went back to his room to find his pink hair idiot.

&&&

Prince Yuki's room…

Yuki slammed open the door. "SHUICHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yuki look around his room and even in the bathroom for any sign of that baka but no suck luck.

'Damn it! Where can that idiot be? I just come back and he is no where in sight!' thought Yuki madly.

Suddenly, the door opened to review the pink hair boy.

"YUKI! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! I SAW YOU OUTSIDE!" shouted a hyper yet cute Shuichi.

Yuki couldn't help but smile when Shuichi gave him a hug. How he missed the pink hair idiot.

"So… what have you been doing while I was away for these few days?" asked Yuki

"Well… mostly thinking about you and there is nothing else to do since I only serve you and you are not here so I had a lot of free time." Said Shuichi

Yuki nod. Yuki pushes Shuichi away.

"I heard from the soldier that was out there that the great Prince Yuki had once again given the King a great strategy to use during war! You are sooo smart Yuki-sama!" Said Shuichi.

Yuki smile a bit. "Well… it wasn't really a big battle."

"NO WAY! ALL THE BATTLES THAT YUKI GOES TO ARE ALL VERY IMPORTANT!" pouted Shuichi.

Yuki smile even more. Oh how this pink hair idiot can always cheer him up no matter what he do. "Well… lets to and grab a bite in one of the villages should we? I missed this place and…" Yuki was about to say Shuichi but he stopped just in time.

"And what Yuki?" said Shuichi hopefully.

"And… and I missed the sights outside of the palace!" Yuki lied.

Shuichi sighed in disappointment.

"Well… should we go, baka?" asked Yuki

Shuichi suddenly brighten up and nodded quickly.

Oh how this baka can cheer up soo quickly with just some simple things that Yuki do for him. Thought Yuki.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well well well… here is another chapter for you… thanks for all of you that had been reading my story. I had said it once and I will say it again, please review for me! XD 


	5. There is Always a First Time for Everyth...

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 5 - There is always a first time for everything…

It had been three weeks since Yuki had came back (Author's Note: Wow.. time sure passed by fast…)

Everything was just as they were before. Shuichi still serves Prince Yuki and Yuki stills treats Shuichi like he was a baka.

And Yuki, at the moment, was having a meeting with his father and his fellow subjects.

"The Brick Kingdom is just too much! How can they just suddenly demand something like this!" said a frustrated King

Yuki yawned.

Things had been bad for these few weeks since it seemed that a problem had occurred between the Brick kingdom and the Uesugi Kingdom. Things were going just fine between these two kingdoms but everything started when a rumor had gone on around the world saying that the Brick Kingdom is very weak and soon the Uesugi Kingdom will take over.

After the Brick Kingdom heard of the news, they had first went to confirmed it with the Uesugi King first and of course his highness said that they will never do this. At first they thought that it was just a joke but then the Brick Kingdom had finally had it when another rumor passed around the world saying that the Uesugi King will be taking action soon and the people even started a betting system around the world saying if those two would have gone to war, which side would most likely win the war and of course the result didn't please the Brick Kingdom's king.

It was the last draw for them and one day (Which is when Yuki and the others were talking in a meeting), the Brick Kingdom send over a demanding letter. The demanding letter demanded the Uesugi Kingdom to cut of army troops and give up 3 main cities to the Brick Kingdom or else the Brick Kingdom will declare war on the Uesugi Kingdom.

And now they are currently discussing about this issue in the meeting room.

"F those F-ing F-kers!" shouted the King.

Yuki and the subjects all stopped what they were doing at the moment and was staring wide eyed at the King.

"Ahem… um… I mean… this is ridiculous! Just TOO ridiculous!" said a very angry King. "Who do they think they are? They are not the ruler of the whole world! We never intended on taking over their kingdom! I will most certainly NOT going to give up 3 of my cities and cut of army troops just because THEY are SCARED that we will take over! F them!"

Yuki sigh. "Father, you know if the war between us really do happens, the possibility of us winning is like a ratio of 1:50. They are just too strong!" explained Yuki. "If you give into their demands now is just 3 little cities that is getting taken away but if you lose in the war, then there will be more then that number of cities lost!"

"But… but… but… but… but we can't just give up Yuki! It will just give them the idea that we are good at picking on! There is no way I am giving into their demands just because they are being chickens!" said the angry king.

'Oh just great… by this rate we will be heading out again soon…. But I just came back!' thought Yuki angrily.

When Yuki finally got back to his room, he thought that he might as well take the day off and go out to the villages with his brother and Shuichi.

'I bet Shuichi will like that idea since he and Tatusha's servant are so close.' Yuki thought while smiling to his self.

Yuki had been thinking a lot about his genki pink hair idiot lately. He doesn't know why though, he just always had this weird feeling whenever he sees Shuichi and his heart will always warms up whenever Shuichi smiles at him. He can tell one thing for sure though, Shuichi means a lot to him.

Yuki slowly opens the door to his room, about to shout for Shuichi when he spotted a body sleeping on the couch. Yuki took slow steps toward that person.

'How dare anyone would sleep in my room without my permission!' thought Yuki

Yuki was about to yell at that person when he realize that the person sleeping on his couch had pink hair.

Yuki can't help to smile. It was his Shuichi. 'But why is he sleeping here anyways? He never took naps before. Usually by this time, he would be eating right now.

Yuki stock over to the sleeping Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" whispered Yuki

But got no answer from Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" Yuki tried again, this time, raising his voice a little.

Shuichi just continued to snore away.

"Shuichi!" Yuki said a lot louder this time, while shaking Shuichi.

But still, there was no answer from the boy.

"This guy could really sleep through an earthquake I bet." Sigh Yuki

Yuki was about to turn and walk away when he saw Shuichi shivering slightly.

"Shuichi?" Yuki said.

"Yu… Yu… Yuki… i.. i.. i… I am soo cold right now…" mumbled Shuichi.

Yuki bend down to touch Shuichi's head. It was burning hot.

"You are having a fever right now!" yelled Yuki

"Gomen… I can't serve you right now…" Shuichi whispered, and then he fainted.

"SHUICHI! WAKE UP!" Yuki shouted while trying to make Shuichi awake by shaking him.

After Shuichi had fainted, Yuki carried him over to his bed and send for a doctor to his room.

At first, the doctor took Shuichi's temperature and it was 38.1. A high fever in another word. The doctor had stayed with Shuichi for one whole hour to help him calm his fever but nothing seems to work on him. Every time when the doctor would put a cold towel on Shuichi, he would some how drop it on the floor. The doctor would check Shuichi's temperature every 15mins to see had anything changed but every time he just shook his head and put another cold towel over Shuichi's head.

To tell you the truth, Yuki was worried… really worried. He had to admit that he had never felt this way before. So worry about someone, especially a slave, who had been with him for over 10 years.

After 5 hours of staying by Shuichi's side, the doctor finally got up from his seat and shook his head and the prince. "I am sorry your highness, Shuichi doesn't seems to be doing well right now… no matter what medicines I give him and how many cold towels we put on his forehead, his fever doesn't goes down. Is getting late now and I really should go, if by tomorrow his fever still doesn't lower, then I don't think anything can help him get better…" The doctor just bowed at left Prince Yuki's room, didn't even wait for an answer.

'Shuichi is going to die then?' thought Yuki while looking at Shuichi. Shuichi is currently lying on Yuki's bed with a really sweaty body. 'I guess having a high fever is really hard for Shuichi, I had known him all my life and he had never had a fever as high as this before.'

Then suddenly there came a knock and the door opened to review the doctor once again… only this time with Ayaka.

"Prince" the doctor bowed. "Since Shuichi doesn't seems to be getting any better, I had decided to let him try the old traditional lowing the fever way. This is getting a naked woman holding a naked Shuichi for the whole night to try to calm his fever down with her own temperature."

Yuki's eyes widen at he last part. What was he suppose to do now? He wanted so much to save Shuichi but he doesn't want any person to touch what he likes!

"No… this will not be allowed, even though Shuichi is sick, that doesn't mean that we can just give his virginity up without his permission… beside... What will he thinks when he wakes up?..."

Ayaka slowly made his way to the Prince, swinging her hips while walking, trying to seduce Yuki.

Yuki frown. 'Like I am going to fall for that. I had had way better women before.'

"Oh Prince Yuki, if I do not need to hug Shuichi for the night, will you please honor me with a night?" smile Ayaka.

"No." Yuki said plainly.

"Oh your highness, you have the body of a god. It will really be my honor if I can have you for one night." Said Ayaka, not giving up yet.

"Get out of here now you whore or I will call for the guards." Yuki said with disgust.

Ayaka was mad but didn't show it. She quickly bowed to the prince and hurried out the door and the doctor soon followed.

"Cheap" said Yuki

Yuki turn back to see his Shuichi. 'He really does look painful.

For the whole night Yuki sat by Shuichi, not even moving except when he changes the cold towel. Shuichi never woke up once and fever still isn't lowering down by 1am and Yuki was really worried.

"What's wrong with him! Why isn't his baka fever lowing down?" said a frustrated Yuki.

Then Yuki remembered what the doctor said before when he brought Ayaka to his room. 'Maybe if I hold him for the night and try to calm his fever with my own temperature, he might get better soon… but then we would have to be… naked… beside… I am a man and so is he… what will he think of me when he sees us in the position? I am just a master to him… a no good master…' Yuki thought.

Yuki was about to leave Shuichi behind and walk out the room when he saw Shuichi started shivering again and talk in his sleep.

"Mo…mother… don't, don't leave me please! PLEASE!" say a very sick Shuichi.

'The brat is thinking about his mother…' Yuki then walk over to the bed and took a seat beside it.

"Yu… Yuki… prince… no… master…" A tear slide down Shuichi's face.

'Baka… I am not only your master… I am your… your… friend…' thought Yuki sadly.

Yuki felt Shuichi's forehead again and was still burning hot. 'If your fever doesn't lower soon… I don't know what I should do with you then…'

One hour had passed by and Yuki had never left Shuichi's side. Yuki felt Shuichi's forehead again and nothing changed about his temperature.

"OK… this is just getting too much! Baka! I am taking matters in my own hand… I am using the traditional way! I don't care about what he thinks! Is not like I am going to do something to him…" said Yuki, while taking off his own clothing.

After taking off all his cloths, he made sure he locked the door so no one will 'accidentally' come in without him knowing. Then he slowly walks up to his bed. His heart began to pump hard… he slowly undo all of Shuichi's clothing and put them randomly onto the floor. Yuki was surprised at he sight, this pink hair baka was beautiful looking like that!

'I wish I can always have you like that.' Thought Yuki, before getting on top of Shuichi and pulled the cover over them two.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the people who had review so far! I will work hard on this story! I hope my plot is ok so far… thanks for reviewing again! XD


	6. Feelings Starting to Come

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 6- Feelings Starting to Come…

So, Yuki had been holding Shuichi for the whole night. In return for his action, Shuichi's fever actually did lower down.

'Hum?... where am I right now? I remember that I suddenly felt really dizzy so I took a nap on Yuki's sofa… but how come I feel like I am on a bed right now?' thought Shuichi.

Shuichi was about to get up to try to find out more when suddenly he noticed that he couldn't get up from his position. There were weights on top of him. But the only question is… what? Shuichi slowly look up and saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at him. He couldn't help but blush as he gasped.

"Yu… Yu… Prince Yuki!" said a very embarrassed Shuichi, who was trying to cover himself with his hands.

Normal people would have moved but not Yuki. He stayed in the same position, didn't seems to be bothered at all. He was staring down at soft white skin he had been holding for the whole night.

"Yuki…?" asked Shuichi when he noticed Yuki looking at him really weirdly.

"Hum?..." said Yuki

"How come we… we are in this position right now?" asked Shuichi

"Because this is the only way that can seems to lower your fever down. It wouldn't go down before." Replied Yuki, who is still staring at his pink hair servant.

"I see… thanks… Master." Said a very embarrassed Shuichi.

Yuki shook his head at the boy. "No…"

Shuichi was confused. "No what?"

"Don't… don't call me master…" said Yuki.

"Huh?" Before Shuichi could register what was happening, he found himself getting pin down by Yuki. "Ah!" Shuichi shouted.

"Shuichi… you know what? I had wanted to tell you something for a long time but never had the chance… I..." Yuki was cut off from a knock on the door.

Yuki groaned in anger while Shuichi signed with relief.

'Whoever that was had saved my life.' Thought Shuichi

Yuki quickly put back on his cloths and open the door only by a little since he doesn't want whoever it is to see a naked Shuichi on HIS bed. The person behind the door was Tohma.

"Good morning my prince. Have a present sleep?" Tohma bowed down a little.

"Of course I had. It was the best night ever." Yuki grinned.

"I see your highness. I am just here to inform you that Prince Tatusha had requested your presence in the royal garden. He said he would like to challenge you in hunting so please bring all of your equipments." Said Tohma, before bowing down and walk away.

Yuki close the door and look back at Shuichi. 'Damn that Tatusha. I was about to tell Shuichi something really important.' Thought Yuki.

Shuichi was nervous. He had never been naked in someone's bed before, especially not the prince's bed. 'And Yuki… he is acting very strange…" thought Shuichi.

Yuki walk back toward the bed where Shuichi is.

Shuichi was looking at the bed sheets. Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin up to look at him.

"Shuichi…" Yuki was starting to lean in.

Shuichi's heart was beating fast.

"Yes your highness?" Asked Shuichi.

Yuki's mouth stopped next to Shuichi's ears.

"I… I want… you…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi was really nervous by now. What was he gonna say to the prince about him doesn't feel comfortable?

"I… want... you……………………………………………… to get up now and change then afterward pack my hunting things." Whispered Yuki, who couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Shuichi stiffened.

"I will be in the bathroom and I expect everything will be ready by the time I am out." With that, Yuki walked away.

Did… did the prince just play around with him?

'How mean of him! And I thought he was gonna…. Anyways…' thought Shuichi.

&&

In the garden…

Yuki and Shuichi were just walking to the garden when they spotted Tatusha and Ryuichi.

Shuichi and Ryuichi runs up to each other and hugged. Yuki and Tatusha couldn't help but sweatdropped.

"Anyways… so… Aniki… Shall we go?" asked Tatusha.

Yuki nod.

'That Ryuichi better let go of Shuichi soon.' Thought Yuki

"So… Yuki… we are going to ride a horse right? Then that means that those two servants would have to walk. But I want to get there fast. Can we give them another horse to share or maybe we can give them a ride on our horses?" Tatusha asked.

'Hey! Maybe that's a good idea. I can try to tell Shuichi again.' Thought Yuki

"Sure. Why not. Why are you in a hurry anyways? Is not like you are going to die anytime soon." Said Yuki

"Actually, you will never know what will happened tomorrow right? I might even die when we going hunting by falling off the horse or accidentally gets hit by an arrow." Said Tatusha.

"Now you are just thinking too far Tatusha." Said Yuki

Then Yuki and Tatusha's attentions went to the two still hugging good friends.

"AHEM! Are you guys finish hugging yet? We have to go already." Shouted Yuki

"Well… since we wants to get there quickly, we are going to give you two a lift but you two will have to walk your way back home. Am I understood?" asked Tatusha.

Shuichi and Ryuichi quickly nod.

'Oh wait… if they are going to give us a ride… that means that I will have to sit with Yuki on the horse…' thought Shuichi.

Shit…

"Well?" said Yuki when he sees a confused and scared Shuichi. "Get on already! We don't have all day you know." Ordered Yuki

With that, Shuichi quickly hop on. To his surprise, Yuki let him sit at the front and put two arms around his waist.

Shuichi's heart was beating fast by now. He was nervous. He is having the same feeling as when he thought Yuki was gonna kiss him before. Somehow this feeling is warm and makes him feels nice but at the same time it scares him.

Little does he know, Yuki was feeling the same thing as well. Even though he knows that he likes this little pink idiot, he understands why he was scared at first. It was because of their genders. They were both guys and Yuki himself would most likely gets the throne of his father, so he will need a QUEEN. Even if his father will let him keep Shuichi, his people will never agree. He knows it.

"Ha" with a yelled, Yuki kicked the horse and raced off. With a closely followed Tatusha and Ryuichi.

&&

Hunting forest…

The four of them had finally reached their destination. Yuki was the first one to get off his horse and before Shuichi can protest, he quickly lifted Shuichi up and put him down on the floor.

After seeing the whole scene, Tatusha jumped off his horse and didn't even wait for Ryuichi and raced off toward his brother.

Ryuichi sweatdropped. 'Kids these days.' Thought Ryuichi.

"Aniki! I want to hunt down a bunny rabbit." Smile Tatusha

"Bunny rabbit! How old are you? When I was at your age, I was already hunting tigers." Said Yuki in disgust.

"Um… then how about we go hunt that some wild boar for the chef to cook for dinner or something?" asked Tatusha cutely.

"Tatusha… go hunt yourself. I am not in the mood to play with you." Said Yuki.

Tatusha made a sad face and Yuki just ignored him

"FINE! Come with me Ryuichi! We are going hunting by ourselves. ANIKI! WE WILL MEET BACK HERE IN TWO HOURS OR SO!" with that, Tatusha stomped off.

Shuichi and Yuki watched Tatusha and Ryuichi went deeper into the forest and away from the field.

"Yuki-sama, are you sure we should just leave that? I mean prince Tatusha is only like 13 and Ryuichi isn't a trained soldier, what if some tiger really attack them?" asked Shuichi.

"Their deaths are none of my concerns. Even if I didn't go with them to hunt today, they will still go anyways… so what's the difference? They can just pretend I didn't come along or something. I just want to enjoy my time outside right now since I think we might be going out to war again soon." Sigh Yuki

"Why may I ask my prince…" said Shuichi, with a little bow.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at Shuichi. "Because with the whole rumors about the Brick Kingdom and our kingdom coming along, I think a war will be declared from the Brick Kingdom soon…"

"But your highness, I heard that the Brick Kingdom has highly trained soldiers and really great skills. If we are going to go to war with them, we might not win." Said Shuichi.

Yuki shot Shuichi a glare. "Are you saying that we are going to lose the war even before we started it?" Yuki shouted.

"Of course not master." Said Shuichi shamefully. "I am wrong your highness, how stupid of me to even doubt our kingdom for a minute there." Shuichi bow down.

Yuki soften a bit. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I am just tired from all the war. Sometimes I will think, if I was just a normal peasant living in villages, would I be happier?"

"Your highness, many people would do anything in order to get the place you are in right now. How can you just say that?" asked Shuichi with a worried face.

Yuki chuckled low in his float.

"Your highness… I have heard something from Wizard Tohma that I think you should consider. But I dare not say it until I get your approval." Said Shuichi quickly.

"You have my permission." Said Yuki, suddenly very amused in what Tohma will say about him.

"Yes master, Wizard Tohma said that it had come to your age and the King is thinking about getting you a wife, or at least a pleasure slave so you can truly become a man and it will help you release your anger or stress." Said Shuichi.

Yuki was stunned. His father thinks that he needs a woman? No way in hell is he going to get one anytime soon. All the women in the villages are all slut, they only want to become his wife because they want his family fortune.

"Don't mind it, is not going to happen." Said Yuki. "Beside," Yuki continued while looking at Shuichi straight in the eye, "I already have someone else I like."

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "Yuki-sama already has a lover?"

"No… is just that the person I love is… let just say impossible?" sighed Yuki

"Impossible? But why? She is not able to have babies?" asked Shuichi

"If it was only that…" mumbled Yuki

"Huh?" asked Shuichi innocently.

"Never mind brat." Yuki smiled a small smile at Shuichi.

Shuichi can't help to blush and smile back.

* * *

Author's Notes… I know this is still sucky… but I am really thankful for all of your reviews! (Cries) I am trying to write a chapter a day but homework is really bugging me right now so I will try my best for sure! 


	7. Avoiding You

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 7 Avoiding You…

It had been a week after the hunting day. Shuichi had been avoiding Yuki for the whole week. He wouldn't look at him when he sees Yuki, he wouldn't even talk when Yuki when Yuki is here. He would only answer Yuki when Yuki ask him to do something. Shuichi doesn't want to face Yuki after the bed incident. Beside, he know that he will only fall in love with the charming prince more if he continue to stay so close to him. He has to put distance between them!

Yuki had a little idea that why Shuichi had been avoiding him and he doesn't like it one bit. He wants to be with the brat even if it means that he will give up his throne to his genki little brother. But the only problem is how he was supposed to tell Shuichi. He knows that he is too full of pride and it will never let him say it straight to Shuichi's face that he loves him.

Yuki was just walking around the castle to find something to do. He didn't know why but the next thing he knew what was happening, he was sitting on his bottom with a person in front of him in the same position.

'I must have bump into someone' Yuki stood up and offered a hand to the person he bumped into.

"I really sorry, it was my entire fault; I wasn't looking at where I was going." That person took Yuki's hand. Then that person raises his head to see who he bumped into.

To Yuki's surprise, it was the same person he had been thinking about before he bumped into him… Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes widen and quickly kneel on the floor. "I am sorry your highness."

Yuki didn't like this Shuichi… just when was the Shuichi he knew this polite? Not only did Shuichi stayed away from him, he had actually acted distance too… always beg for forgiveness and call him 'your highness', 'prince', 'master', 'my lord', etc…

Yuki just couldn't take it anymore. "Shuichi…"

Shuichi wouldn't even lift his head to look at Yuki.

"Shuichi… you can stand up now… is not that big a deal anyways… it was an accident." Yuki said softly.

Yuki again offered a hand to Shuichi. His heart nearly broke when Shuichi refused his hand and stood up by himself but he managed to hold everything in. But he knew Shuichi knows that he was hurt since they had been childhood friends. No one would know Yuki better then Shuichi.

"Shuichi…" Yuki said again

"Yes your highness?" said Shuichi, still looking at the floor.

"Shuichi… please… look at me…" Yuki said

Shuichi shook his head.

"Please…" Yuki said, almost sounded like he was begging.

Again, Shuichi shook his head.

Yuki took Shuichi's chin and forces him to look at him.

"SHUICHI! WILL YOU JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?" shouted Yuki finally.

Shuichi was surprise. Yuki had never acted this way before. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn if Shuichi ignored him but why is he making it a big deal right now?

"Shuichi…. You had been avoiding me all week…" whispered Yuki

"Your highness… I was just busy these days… I am a servant and I do have works to do… just like all other servants." Replied Shuichi.

"Shuichi… we don't have time to talk to each other anymore…" said Yuki

"My lord, who would want to talk to a low level servant?" asked Shuichi

"Please Shuichi… don't do this to me…" begged Yuki

"I am sorry your highness but I really do have other duties to do right now so I will see you later." Shuichi gave a quick bow and walk past Yuki.

When Shuichi moved a way from Yuki, it had broken Yuki's spirit into many pieces. Why was he acting like this? That is not his Shuichi… Did he over done it the day when Shuichi found himself waking up in Yuki's bed. Did that incident changed his and Shuichi's relationship forever?

Many questions rushed to Yuki's head but he was to shock to think of answers for any of them.

Yuki kept on standing there, looking at the spot where Shuichi just was until he finally decided that no matter how long he waits… Shuichi will never come back to him.

&&

Another week had passed by and nothing changed much between Shuichi and Yuki.

Yuki had been really depressed since the incident between him and Shuichi though. Sometimes when Shuichi serves him dinner, he would ask and sometimes even beg Shuichi to stay for the night. But of course, as expected, Shuichi would always refuse.

Yuki is currently in the meeting room having a urgent meeting with his father and his fellow subjects. Yuki didn't even hear a word they had said since the meeting had begin. He was dozing off to his own dreamland, thinking of ways to get Shuichi back.

But he was suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard someone called him.

"YUKI! YO! YOU THERE SON?" said a worried King.

Yuki quickly nod. "Opps, sorry, I guess I dozed off."

"Have you heard what I said? React to it!" said the King.

Yuki was confused. What did his father said before?...

"YUKI! THE BRICK KINGDOM HAD FINALLY DECLARED WAR ON US!" shouted a frustrated king because his son was not concentrating.

The words slowly sink into Yuki's mind… Brick Kingdom… Finally… declared war… ON US!

'Holy shit… that's not good' thought Yuki

"YUKI!" shouted the king again

"I heard you father… I guess we are going into war again?" asked Yuki

The king nod. "I need you to be at your full energy so you better go take a bath and retire for the night because you are dozing off every 10secs right now!" demanded the King.

The prince gave a quick nod and hurried out the room.

'So… the day had finally come… What am I suppose to do now? I can't go to war right now… I am not well enough to…' thought Yuki.

Yuki began to walk back to his room, thinking…

&&

When Yuki finally reached his destination, he slowly opens his room door. Expecting it to be dark and empty but then he saw a person… with pink hair… standing next to the window…

"Yuki…" that person said

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered back.

Silence came over the room. No one talked and they just kept staring at each other. Until Yuki finally talk.

"Shuichi… I am going to war again…" said Yuki

Shuichi was surprised. "With?"

"The Brick Kingdom." Said Yuki

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "When…"

"Tomorrow…" said Yuki

Author's Notes: I once again thanks all those who had reviewed… I know is kind of lame saying that every single time the chapter ends but I just wants to show my appreciation to you guys… XD… the plot had finally come to this… how will the story end?


	8. Finally Lovers

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 8 - Learning to Accept You

"Tomorrow…" said Yuki.

Shuichi could hear the sadness in Yuki's voice. 'And is all because of me…' thought Shuichi.

"So… you are going to go tomorrow?" asked Shuichi again, just incase he heard wrong.

"No… father just told me to rest earlier from today onward because we will never know when will we need to go into battle." Said Yuki

Shuichi nod. "Then I better go then… your highness… you need your rest." Shuichi was about to turn and leave when suddenly a hand found his way to his and holding him in place, not willing to let him go just yet.

"Shuichi… please don't run away anymore, I don't like this game anymore. I am tired of it. You think just by sleeping, I will feel better? No… if I go out like this to the war field, I will just end up getting kill since I can not longer concentrate." Said Yuki

Shuichi stayed silence.

Yuki got impatient and grabbed Shuichi's shoulders to turn him around.

"Shindou Shuichi!" Yuki yelled.

Shuichi flinched. Yuki's heart broke

"Shuichi… please… don't do this to me anymore… end this running away game ok?" asked Yuki

Shuichi shook his head. "We can't your highness… I just can't…"

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi look up at Yuki.

"How long have we known each other for? We grew up together. You know everything about me… my routines and bad habits. You know the REAL me… To tell you the truth… I…" Yuki paced slowly

Shuichi can tell that Yuki is having trouble continuing but decided to let the prince take his time and find his words.

"To… To tell you the truth… ever since I saw you crying… crying at your mother's grave 7 years ago… my heart had only… only… only… only… you…" said Yuki

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. Yuki smile a little smile.

"Shuichi… I watched you grow up… to tell you another secret… I am always so happy every morning when I wake up because you would always stand beside my bed and smile gently down at me." Said Yuki.

"Your highness…" said Shuichi

Yuki shook his head. "Please… call me Yuki. I don't want you to treat me as a master. I don't want to be… be your master Shuichi… I… I… I want to… to be your… your lover." Yuki finally gave out the word.

Shuichi stiffened. For a few moments, they just stood there and look at each other's eyes.

Yuki was scared…really scared since he don't know what Shuichi will say… some how… he just wanted to run a way but his heart told him that running away isn't a solution. People will have to face problems like this nowadays.

"Yuki…-sama… why are you suddenly telling me all these?" asked Shuichi uneasily.

"Because my little pink hair idiot… I might not… not come back this time when we have to go to war… I don't want to bring my feelings to the grave with me… at least now you know and if I really die… there will be at least someone who will still remembers me forever." Yuki smile a little smile.

Shuichi froze. Then he smiled and nodded.

"From now on Shindou Shuichi… you are mine…" Yuki wrapped an protective arm around Shuichi's waist.

Shuichi returned the favor by wrapping his two arms around Yuki's neck.

"Stay with me tonight baka?" asked Yuki

Shuichi only nod. Yuki smile at Shuichi's answer.

Before Shuichi what was happening, he found himself on the bed getting pinned down by Yuki.

"Uh… Yuki... what are you doing?" Shuichi blushes hard.

"I had been waiting for the day I can do this for along time now…" said Yuki

Yuki quickly discarded his and Shuichi's cloths on the floor, not caring wherever it lands. Yuki just want to try that feeling again, the same feeling as the last time Yuki hold Shuichi in his arm for the whole night.

After taking off all the cloths, Yuki attacked Shuichi's neck, Shuichi grasp and on to Yuki's shoulder.

"You know," Yuki murmured, "Your skin are so soft and tender I can just hold you forever."

Shuichi smiles. "And I am willing to be yours until you get tired of me and dumps me."

The two lovers kissed.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry but I have to stop there, I don't know how to write lemons. This is the best I can do for ya all... I just want to make a little 'romantic' moment between Yuki and Shuichi. I am trying to write one chapter a day right now XD…. So the plot might be bad but I seriously do appreciate all your reviews! Luv ya guys soo much! If there is anything wrong or if you have any comments or opinions, I am willing to listen. (Bows) 


	9. Learning to Accept U Prt 1

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 9 Learning to Accept You (Part 1)

The night passed by fast and soon, the morning sun came out and started the day.

Shuichi, as usual, woke up early and was now staring at the blonde beside him. 'Yuki looks so cute when he sleeps.' Thought Shuichi, who couldn't surpass a giggle.

Suddenly, Yuki's eyes flung open and smirk when he saw Shuichi staring at him.

Being caught staring, Shuichi quickly close his eyes, pretending to be sleeping and blushing at the same time.

Yuki didn't know rather to sweatdropped at Shuichi's stupidity or laugh at how childish he can be. 'But he is cute' thought Yuki

"You know," Yuki begin, pinching Shuichi's nose, "Is not a sin to be staring at your prince, especially if I am a sex god and good looking." Yuki said jokingly.

Shuichi open his eyes and smile. "Is it just a dream Yuki?" then Shuichi suddenly stopped smiling.

Yuki frown. "Is something on your mind Shuichi?"

Shuichi nod. "You know last night, you said I would be yours right? But what about your father, will he accept me? I mean I am a guy and you are a guy also. Even if your father does let you, you will one day be a king right? Will then your people accept me? Also, you will need a hare to your throne, which of course, I can not provide you with…"

Yuki froze. Shuichi had actually said all the things he was worried about… Shuichi was worrying about the same thing he is. He had totally forgot about all of these problems last night, he just wanted his way for once.

Yuki frown. "Don't worry about it for now Shuichi; I will have a way of my own. No one and nothing can separate us and that's a promise."

Shuichi could only nod and lay his head on his prince' chest. 'I really do hope you are right Yuki, or else this will hurt me more then you can ever imagine Yuki…' thought Shuichi.

-

After getting out of bed and did their morning routines (Shuichi getting breakfast and Yuki taking a bath), the lover decided to both take a day off and go out to the villages and play.

Yuki, of course, asked his father for permission. His father, seeing that a war might happened soon, decided to give his two sons a break before going to war so he gave Yuki permission to leave the castle.

Yuki was happy that his father actually let him go out and play until Shuichi had to wail about being only two people would be boring, especially with Yuki since he doesn't talk much so it would be like going there by himself.

At first, Yuki was kind of hurt by that comment made by Shuichi but quickly brushed away when he saw Shuichi smile.

"Fine" that was all Yuki's reply.

With that, Shuichi dragged Yuki all the way to Tatusha's room so Yuki can ask his brother and also Ryuichi to spend the day with them outside.

Of course, Shuichi was still as energetic as ever and after getting Tatusha and Ryuichi, they went to the stable and grabbed two horses to travel with.

-

At a nearby village…

After about a 15mins travel, they had finally came to their first destination, the Yu-Yu town (Author's Note: I know the name sounds lame but I am not good at making up names… ''' ). Shuichi and Ryuichi were of course really excited and the two princes can't help but smile at how beautiful the village is.

They were just wandering around, randomly looking at things until they saw a crowd started leaving the village.

Shuichi got curious and ran up to ask one of the person from the group.

"Hey, where is everyone leaving to? Isn't this place your homes?" Shuichi asked, looking around the crowd.

That person nodded. "Yes it is but there is a festival going on today at the neighboring town so we decided to check it out since is not often these kind of things happens. I better leave now or we are not going to make it before the festival closes." With that, the person quickly rejoined the crowd.

Shuichi ran back to his friends.

"What did they say?" asked Tatusha.

"Oh, your highness, they said that there is a festival going on in the next town so they are going there to check it out a bit"

"A festival! I love festival!" said Tatusha, who suddenly turned chibi.

Yuki sweatdropped. "Since when are you this childish Tatusha?" asked Yuki

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww… Aniki, can we please pretty please go? I want to join the fun!" wailed Tatusha.

Yuki shook his head, "Is going to be so crowed there, what's the point of going if there is going to be a lot of people there and we have to push our way through them?" asked Yuki

"Aaaaaawwwwwww... Aniki!" Tatusha tried again.

Yuki shook his head again.

"But Yuki-sama, I would like to go too. And so does Ryuichi." Shuichi suddenly budded in.

Yuki shot a glare toward Shuichi telling him to back off, which only Shuichi saw the real meaning of the glare, to tell him not to encourage Tatusha more. Shuichi smile

"See Aniki! Even Ryuichi and Shuichi want to go too! Is a three to one vote! We won so we will be going." Tatusha pouted.

Yuki put up his hands in defeat. "Fine fine fine… is three against one… whatever, lets just go."

Tatusha, Ryuichi and Shuichi cheer in victory.

Yuki send them all a glare and got up on his horse.

"I swear, you guys are so impossible sometimes!" Yuki pull Shuichi up on his horse and rode away, not caring if his brother and Ryuichi are following or not.

"Yuki, you can try to be nicer, you are the one who agreed to come out with me for the day!" Shuichi pouted.

Yuki smirk and started kissing Shuichi, making his pout go away. Soon, they pulled apart when they hear another horse's footsteps coming closer.

Yuki turn around to see his little brother coming beside them.

"Aniki! That wasn't nice, leaving us behind!" said Tatusha.

Ryuichi nodded in agreement.

"So? You guys are just slow… not my fault it took you so long to catch up." Said Yuki plainly.

-

The ride to the festival was long and annoying. Not because the town was far away from Yu-Yu town, in fact, it was really close. It was long and annoying because Tatusha wouldn't stop singing 'Festi-Festival, Fes… Festi! Festival' over and over again. It was getting really annoying for Yuki and Yuki had to fight off the urge to yell at his brother to shout the hell up.

When they finally arrived there, there was really a whole crowd there. Yuki was speechless. Are they really going to have to push through the crowd? He is a prince for God sake, if he have to do something like that, where will his pride be. Yuki was about to turn around and leave when Shuichi suddenly jumped off the horse.

"We are finally here!" Shuichi smile widely.

Yuki can't help but smile too when he saw Shuichi's cute face. How he hated that he had a soft spot for this little pink hair idiot.

Soon, Tatusha and Ryuichi jumped off to.

"Aren't you going to come to and join up Yuki-sama?" said Tatusha, Ryuichi and Shuichi in chibi form.

One vein popped from Yuki's forehead.

"Aaawwwww… Yuki-sama is mad." Tatusha pouted.

"Ok! What's wrong with you Tatusha? Stop pouting like an idiot. Even if you wanna pout, at least do it cutely! You are just embarrassing yourself!" shouted Yuki

Tatusha was speechless.

"Yuki-sama! Please don't yell at prince Tatusha." Said Ryuichi.

"Whatever, are we going to go or not, before I change my mind." Said Yuki.

Tatusha, Ryuichi and Shuichi lighten up when Yuki got off his horse too and join them on the ground.

"We can just leave the horses here, no one will be able to steal them, the horse is train to recognize us only." Yuki said

Tatusha nodded.

"COOL! I NEVER KNEW THAT!" said Ryuichi and Shuichi excitedly.

"Anyways…" said Yuki.

The group started to walk inside the festival.

-

Inside festival…

"WoW! Is so pretty and fun in here!" said Shuichi

"I want to go play game!" said Ryuichi

"Ya!" agreed Tatusha.

"YUKI-SAMA! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" The three asked Yuki

Yuki sweatdropped. "Whatever…" was his only replied.

"Ok… then I wants to play the dart game!" Tatusha started running toward that table, which is soon followed by a also as excited Ryuichi.

Shuichi smile and ran after them. Yuki shook his head and started walking after Shuichi.

-

Dart Table…

"One sliver coin for 5 tries! Prizes are for you to choose from a money bag, a head band, another five more tries, a vase, a silk pillow and a new cloth!" yelled the person who was managing the dart game.

"I want 5 tries!" Shuichi shouted excitedly, handing the man a sliver coin.

Ryuichi, Tatusha and Yuki just stood at the side to see how Shuichi is going to play.

"Ha! This shouldn't be hard! Piece of cake!" Shuichi shouted.

Shuichi threw the first dart at the dart board; it flew over the dart board.

Shuichi groan.

Shuichi threw a second dart at the dart board; Shuichi's didn't throw it hard enough and it dropped on the floor before it reached the board.

Shuichi groan.

Shuichi threw the third dart at the dart board; it flew under the dart board.

Shuichi groan.

Shuichi threw the fourth dart at the dart board; and his aim was off and it hit one of the audiences instead, which who fainted but no one paid much attention.

Shuichi groan.

'I am going to get this one no matter what!' thought Shuichi.

Shuichi threw his last dart at the dart board; to everyone's surprise, it actually hit the board and Shuichi was about to cheer when suddenly the dart dropped to the floor.

The whole crowd who was looking at the pink hair boy playing went silence.

Ryuichi, Tatusha and Yuki stared wide eyed and Shuichi.

Yuki didn't know rather to laugh or to comfort Shuichi about not being able to throw a successful dart.

"Nononononononono! That's not fair! It was on the board! It stuck to it! Well.. for a few seconds but still!" Shuichi wailed.

Suddenly, a hand was on Shuichi stopped crying at look at the owner of the hand.

"I will win a prize for you Shuichi, please don't cry anymore." Said that person.

Shuichi smile.

Author's Note: Here is a cliff hanger for all of ya, who can this person be? XD… there is a part two to this chapter. I guess I just wanted to keep all my chapters under 1100 words so it won't be that long so I divided this chapter up… hope you guys don't mind. Don't worry; part two will be up soon. I promise. Thanks for keeping up with the story! Love you all!


	10. Learning to Accept U Prt 2

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 9 -Learning to Accept You (Part 2)

Shuichi smile at the owner of the hand.

"Now that's the smile I like to see!" said a cheerful Ryuichi.

"You are the best Ryuichi!" Shuichi gave Ryuichi a hug

'That's what you said to me too Shuichi!' thought Yuki

Ryuichi blushes. "Well… tell me… what prize did you want to get?"

"Um… I want that silk pillow… since mine is really hard I would like something softer to sleep on." Said Shuichi.

Ryuichi nod. "Ok Shuichi. Just watch me!"

Shuichi nod and walk to the side.

Ryuichi gave the manager a silver coin for five tries.

Yuki send Ryuichi a glare. 'Now now Yuki, don't tell me you are jealous of that servant.' Asked his inner thought. Yuki frown. 'IDIOT!' thought Yuki

Ryuichi threw the first dart and it hit right in the middle of the dart board.

The crowd clapped and Shuichi cheered loudly.

Ryuichi threw the second dart and it hit right in the middle of the dart board.

The crowd went wild and Shuichi keeps on cheering Ryuichi's name.

Ryuichi threw the third dart and missed the middle by 2cm.

The crowd went aaaawwwwww and Shuichi pouted.

Yuki was getting very jealous right now. Ryuichi had all of Shuichi's attention. 'Someone is jealous.' Said Yuki's inner mind. 'SHUT UP!' thought Yuki

Ryuichi threw the fourth dart and it went flying over the board.

The crowd went aawwwwwww and Shuichi continued to cheer Ryuichi on.

Ryuichi got ready to throw his last dart.

The whole crowd went silent. Shuichi was staring at Ryuichi hopingly. Tatusha was smiling at Ryuichi and Yuki was glaring at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi threw the last dart and went flying through the air.

Shuichi grab on to Yuki as it got too excited. Tatusha continue smiling. The whole crowds cheer Ryuichi on.

The dart hit the middle red spot.

Everyone went silence at first, until Shuichi screamed excitedly and hug Ryuichi.

"Congratulation, you may choose a prize." Said the Manager smiling.

"The silk pillow, for my best friend Shuichi here." Said Ryuichi proudly.

"Thanks for much Ryuichi!" said Shuichi as the manager handed him the silk pillow.

Ryuichi smile.

Yuki glare at them both.

Tatusha was still smiling.

"Now that that's over, what should we do next?" asked Tatusha.

"Maybe we should just go home since we had been here for a while now!" said Yuki

"But Yuki-sama! We just been here for 30mins or even less! Don't be that mean!" complained Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatusha, giving Yuki the puppy-dog eyes.

Yuki's forehead popped a vein.

Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatusha pouted.

Yuki sign in defeat. "Whatever"

"Yeah!" said Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatusha, who began looking around another interesting thing to do.

"There!" Tatusha pointed at a nearby section.

"What is it?" asked Ryuichi.

"It's a riddle game! There are going to be riddles there on the table and we can pick one to guess. If you get the answer, then you will get a prize." Tatusha explained.

Shuichi and Ryuichi cheer excitedly. "Yes! We are so going to that one!" and they ran to the table.

"One sliver coin for one guess. Prizes are a new pipe that just arrived this morning or some new tobacco." Shouted the manager of the booth.

"Hey hey! I want to win a new pipe and maybe some of the new tobacco!" said Shuichi.

"I never knew you smoke those things Shuichi, you know, they are really unhealthy for you." Said Ryuichi.

"Oh Oh, they are not for me Ryuichi. If I can win the prizes, I am going to give them to a special someone of mine." Shuichi blushes.

Yuki smirk.

Ryuichi nodded. "I see Shuichi, very well then, lets see what the riddle is!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi pushed their way through the crowd to get a better look at the riddle that was given.

(Author's Note.: I am sorry but the riddle is going to be stupid and lame.)

The riddle: I only hunt the night.

I shine very brightly brightly.

I take on different forms,

On different nights.

Shuichi was scratching his head.

Yuki wanted to laugh so badly since he had never heard a riddle as simple as this in his whole 18yrs of life. How lame is that?

Yuki was about to tell Shuichi the answer when he spotted him holding his chin in his hand and stared and the riddle, never blinking an eye.

Yuki can't help but to smile. This little pink hair idiot really want to win him the new pipe and the tobaccos. Not like he can't buy one but is just that Shuichi is thinking really hard to win it for me that count.

'Beside, he looks really cute when he is thinking like that' thought Yuki

Tatusha was freaked out. His brother was looking as though he is talking to himself right now and what more scary is that HIS brother, COLD YUKI EIRI is actually SMILING.

Tatusha follow his brother's eyes to find that he was staring at Shuichi. 'Why would he be staring at that lowly servant?" thought Tatusha but quickly shakes it off when Shuichi yelled.

"I got it!" said Shuichi.

"Really?" asked Ryuichi, Tatusha and Yuki.

"Yup!" said Shuichi happily. "The answer is the stars!"

Ryuichi, Tatusha and Yuki fall that animatedly. Yuki was the first one who got up seconds later.

"The stars? How the hell would the answer be the stars? The riddle is obviously referring to the moon! How stupid can you get?" said Yuki angrily.

Yuki was about to continue with his insults when he saw Shuichi's eyes started to water.

"But… but Yuki! I really tried! I really did! Is just that I am not as smart as you…" Shuichi's voice started to crack.

Yuki's expression softens.

"Is ok Shuichi… I know you did." Yuki reached a hand over to Shuichi and patted him on the head.

Shuichi smiled.

"I am sorry to interrupt this moment between you two but we have to move on to other games too! Is not everyday we get to come out!" said Tatusha.

"Fine fine fine, what do you guys wanna do next?" asked Yuki, with a sigh.

"I wanna buy candies!" yelled Tatusha, while running to the nearest candies store.

So the small group played all day at the festival.

Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatusha were really enjoying themselves and Yuki had no choice but to follow them around. But Yuki got to admit though, when Shuichi was playing around and smiling happily, he was so beautiful.

But something really bothers him. Will this happiness last? The war had already started and he might leave Shuichi anytime and might not even come back again. What will he do then?

* * *

Author's note, sorry for not updating these few days (bow low). I was really busy with ma homework lately… sigh X.X hope this part two chapter is ok. I promise my next update won't be as long as this one. Please review, as always. 


	11. Last Moment Together B4 the War

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 11 -Last Moment Together B4 the War

Yuki is currently walking back to his room, after a meeting for a update of the war.

'YUKI! We have finally decided to struck back! We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning! So please go and tell your servants to pack now and take a nice long rest for tomorrow. REMEMBER! WE CAN NOT LOSE! FOR THE SAKE OF THE WHOLE KINGDOM!' the king's last word before Yuki left the meeting room kept on repeating and repeating inside Yuki's mind.

"But I don't want to leave Father… I don't want to leave now… not now… just when I finally find someone who can make me smile." Yuki whispered.

Yuki stopped and lean against the wall and slide down to a sitting position.

"Shuichi… Shuichi… why? Is this our destiny? Me and you just got together and now we have to separates again. Please Kami-sama! Tell me why this is happening to me?" whispered Yuki

"May be, just maybe I would have been happier if I had born into a normal family. I don't want to be a royalty… hate this… I hate this!" whispered Yuki.

(Author's Note: Sorry, I know Yuki is kind of out of character in this fic. But I had finally thought of an ending to this story and I need Yuki to be kind right now but he will change later one.)

Shuichi had long finished cleaning Yuki's room and is sitting on Yuki's bed waiting for the return of his prince.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki and Me, Me, Me, Me…" sang Shuichi.

Shuichi look outside of his window, is about 7 at night and his prince still hasn't return.

Suddenly, the door crack opened to review the prince.

"Yuki!" Shuichi jump toward the Prince.

"I missed you! So… how was the royal meeting?" said Shuichi cheerfully.

Yuki just started quietly at his little pink lover.

"Yuki…?" said Shuichi worriedly.

"The war…" Yuki finally mumbled.

"What about the war Yuki?" asked Shuichi, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I have to leave with my father tomorrow morning." Whispered Yuki again

Shuichi stared at Yuki in horror and pain. "Tomorrow… morning?"

Yuki nod.

Shuichi look down to the floor but suddenly a pair of strong arms hug him close.

Shuichi was shock but smiled anyways.

"Shuichi, oh Shuichi, I don't want to go…" said Yuki, burying his head into Shuichi's pink hair.

Shuichi was sad that Yuki is like this.

"Yuki…" Whispered Shuichi. "I don't want you to go either."

Yuki couldn't believe his ears. He pulled away from Shuichi and stared at each other for a moment before Yuki broke the silence.

"Shuichi, I have something I have to tell you…" said Yuki. "But I fear that if I tell you now, I will regret my words later because I might not be able to full fill my promise. But I have to tell you now, I might not have another chance to tell you once I leave."

Shuichi was confused. "But Yuki…" Shuichi starts to cry. "I don't want you to leave; I want you to stay here with me. I don't want you to die!"

"Shuichi" Yuki pull Shuichi into a hug again.

"I am not going to listen to what you are going to say!" said Shuichi, through tears.

Yuki was shock.

"I am only going to listen when you come back from the war. If you really want to tell me whatever you are going to tell me, then save it, and remember it when you are out there, I will be back here at home waiting for you to return to me and when that times comes, you can then say it in front of my face." Cried Shuichi.

Yuki stares wide eyed at Shuichi for a minute before pulling Shuichi back into another hug.

"I promise you, I will come back safely, and you better be nice and healthy the next time I see you." Said Yuki

Shuichi nodded. "I really do love you Yuki."

Yuki's heart tighten and lifted Shuichi up and put him on the bed and two lovers kissed.

'Yuki, I want to be yours forever.' Thought Shuichi, as another tear roll down his face.

Author's Note: This chapter is just a moment just between the two lovers before Yuki finally have to go to war. Hope this chapter is ok… thanks for all your review! Again, I accept any comments or opinions. The story is coming to an end, if I am right, we only have a few more chapters to go. XD


	12. Let the War Begin

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 12 - Let the War Begin

The two lovers shared one last night with each other.

Yuki woke up at the first sun ray that went into the room and left a still sleeping Shuichi on his bed.

Yuki quickly grabbed all his packing and walks towards the door, not before turning to look at his lover one last time and with a sad sigh, Yuki walks out the door and shuts it quietly behind him.

That was the hardest moment of Yuki's life as he left Shuichi while he was still sleeping but he know that if Shuichi was to wake up, then he might not want to leave ever again but he know what he had to do. This is for his country and not to mention his Shuichi.

It had been over two hours after Yuki had left that Shuichi had finally woke up.

Shuichi sat up and yawned. Shuichi was about to turn to wake Yuki up when he noticed Yuki's suitcases not there anymore. Shuichi stared in horror and quickly look around the room for any signs for Yuki. But there were none.

Shuichi look down at his laps. His prince had left him without even saying goodbye. His was starting to tear up when he noticed a note on Yuki's pillow.

The note: 

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I know you will hate me for leaving you but I can't, I just can't face you before I leave. I know you will start tearing up and I will comfort you and then I will want to stay. But I can't, I hope you will understand me. I didn't say goodbye to you either… but the reason is that I don't want to say goodbye… if I said goodbye to you… it would be like saying I am not going to come back… I don't want us to end like that Shuichi. I just want you to know my heart will be with you forever, no matter where I am. So please, take care, and waits for the day that we will reunite again._

_Love, Yuki_

Shuichi finally broke down and started to cry freely.

"Yuki… YUKI!" Shuichi cried.

The door suddenly burst opened and Ryuichi went flying in.

Shuichi look up at surprise and before he can respond in any way, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a tight hug.

"Shuichi… Shhhhh… I heard you all the way down the hall… Is ok Shuichi… I am here now…" Ryuichi whispered in Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi was shock but hugged his friend back.

"All my friends are gone except you because of the war… Yuki and Hiro… even Tohma and Tatusha!" cried Shuichi.

"Shuichi… they are going to come back… I know you are sad…" Ryuichi said.

It was hard for Shuichi to accept the fact at first that his Yuki is gone but he have faith that they will be back together soon. But as little as he know, the war wasn't going so well for his kingdom.

The few days after the war had started was nothing usual, except for both armies losses but what do they expect? It is a war. But afterward, things began to go bad for their kingdom. Everything strategies that Yuki thought off was always useless. The Brick kingdom was really living up to their name; they have armies as tough as rocks. I mean, Yuki had never saw armies as stubborn as them in his entire life. The Brick kingdom never knew when to stop. They just keep coming and coming back at them.

Yuki stood in the healing camp and looked around. Dead and wounded soldiers were everywhere.

There were some soldiers that has died really painfully, getting their heads cut off, arrow through the heart, knife through their stomach, poisoned gas, and many more…

And soldiers that were wounded all sat there and prayed for death since they are really suffering great pain right now.

Yuki couldn't bare to see the sight before him. It was just too much but he know that the soldier had all done their best in the war. Yuki stood up straight and gave them all a salute and walked off to find his father.

"How can this be you people? We are losing men fast and it had only been a few days! We can not lose I tell you people! WE CAN NOT LOSE!" yelled the King

"Calm down father, panicking isn't the greatest thing to do right now, we need to stay clear minded so we can think about what to do next." Said Tatusha thoughtfully.

"You had actually said something that is useful for once Tatusha." Said Yuki as he walks into the meeting camp to join the meeting.

Tatusha glared his older brother and Yuki returned the glare.

"Now now sons, we are already in enough shit so quit fighting among ourselves!" shouted the king.

"Then you shouldn't get frustrated that easy either!" yelled back the two princes.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO YELL AT ME!" shouted the king

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO GET DISTRACTED LIKE THAT, YOU MIGHT END UP MAKING THE WRONG CHOICES AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY THOUSANDS OF SOLDIERS WE WILL LOSE THIS TIME!" yelled the two princes.

"Please please you highnesses… there is no need for yelling…" said the head general, while the other general sweatdropped.

Yuki released a tired sigh. "Is there really any need for war in the first place? I mean this whole thing started over a stupid betting system anyways… couldn't we just sit down and talk about it?"

"YUKI! Do you even know what are you talking about? The Brick Kingdom had always thought highly of them and that's just so frustrating. I mean no one had ever go against them before and we didn't either, so if they are so sensitive about this thing and go around demanding another country to limit our power just because they are feeling scared is very unacceptable! I will show them!" said the King.

"And that's the reason why many soldiers had to separate with their families! You know how they felt when they knew they had to go into war again and this time with a really powerful enemy? And you know how the families felt when someone went to their house and told them that their husbands, father or sons had died because of the war? I know you give them money father but that will never heal the pain in their hearts! We are making the soldiers to leave their love ones behind because of our selfish acts!" said Tatusha.

Yuki started in awe, his brother had actually thought about other people's feeling for once.

"I understand what you are trying to say Tatusha but we can't just quit now, I won't allow it." Said the King.

"But your highness! Many soldiers are running away just because they are afraid. This war is just meaningless!" said Tohma.

"Soldiers had been running away eh? I know a way to make them stay. Generals! Go announce this to all the soldiers. If anyone was to get caught for running away, they will be sentenced to death, no questions ask. Am I understood?" said the King.

The Generals quickly bowed down and hurried out the door.

"Father, you are just making the situation worse! Now the soldiers will hate you and they might not do their best for the war." Said Tatusha.

"Son, you are thinking too childishly, sometimes, you have to take full control in order to win." Said the King.

'Oh great, father is starting to become heartless." Thought Yuki. 'Shuichi, please tell me, what should I do now?"

Back at home…

Shuichi just finished eating lunch with Ryuichi and is now back in his room, quietly staring out the window. Hoping if he waits patiently, his prince will appear. When he suddenly heart Yuki's voice, 'Shuichi, please tell me, what should I do now?". Shuichi bolted up from his position and look around the room.

"Yuki! Yuki! I just heard Yuki!" said Shuichi.

But he soon discovered that he was still alone. Shuichi starts to tear up and went back to the window.

'Oh Yuki, I heard from Mika-san that it isn't going well with the war right now. How are you? Are you hurt? Hiro sent me a letter lately and I am glad that he is still alive, when is the war going to end? I miss you… I miss all of you...' thought Shuichi.

With that, Shuichi slide down to the floor and hugging himself while crying.

* * *

Author's Note: aaaawwwwwww…….. now that was a heart breaker, I almost criedmyself asI read the story over again. What will happen now between the two lover? Will Yuki live to Shuichi again? What will Shuichi do while Yuki is away? I know some of you might think that Yuki is going to die but he won't, I promise the ending will be a surprise one, it won't be a normal happy ending but it will still be a happy ending. XD Well.. I am really grateful for all your reviews! Hope this chapter was worth your waiting! 


	13. Joining You

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 13 - Joining You

So the war continues… and things had only gotten more worse for the war and Yuki really started to doubt if there is even 1 percentchance out a 1000 that he would be able to return home or not.

Is already been 2 weeks since he had left Shuichi and he had missed that pink headed idiot a lot.

"Yuki! Are you listening? YUKI!" shouted the King.

Yuki quickly snapped back to reality.

"Seriously son, you had been dozing off a lot of times lately, are you sure you are okay?" asked the king.

"Oh he is alright father, he is just thinking about 'something' that he had left behind at home." Tatusha suddenly budded in.

Yuki send Tatusha a death glare. How the hell did he know?

"Really Yuki? You had finally find a woman that suits your needs?" asked the king in excitement.

"Father, can we please not talk about this anymore? Let's focus on the war!" said Yuki

Suddenly, Tohma came into the meeting tent.

"Your highnesses!" bowed Tohma.

"Is there any news update Wizard Tohma?" asked the King.

"We had lost another 3000 men." Said Tohma.

"Another three thousands? Father… by this rate, our whole armies would be wiped out by the end of this week!" said Tatusha.

The king nodded in agreement.

"I understand, we need more men! Tohma, please go back to the palace and announce to everyone that we need more volunteers for soldiers." Said the king

"But your highness, no man would volunteer, they had already heard about the war they are afraid. Afraid of death." Said Tohma.

"WHAT? What do you mean no one would volunteer? I am the king and my words are commands! If there are no volunteers, then we would just have to make some right Tohma? You understand what I mean so go and do what you have to do." Ordered the king.

Tohma look at the two princes for any signs but the two princes just stared at his father at owe. Seeing that the princes were too stunned to do anything, he quickly bowed and left the tent.

"Father! You are going to force people to fight in war? But this is so not the thing that we used to do. We are a democratic type of kingdom and the citizens have rights to say what is on their mind and people don't want to go to war. You can't just go and force people to die in war." Said Yuki.

"I don't care about anything right now. I just want more soldiers to come here right now and fight for their kingdom." Said a frustrated king.

'You had really changed father… and you used to be such a good king that thinks about your citizens and now you are going to force them to do something they don't like to do, fight in war…' thought Yuki.

Shuichi was in his usual position, staring out the window, when he heard that the wizard Tohma had come back and would like every single male servants of any kind to meet him at the royal garden.

Shuichi thought that it might be news on the war so he quickly ran outside and when he spotted Ryuichi, he quickly ran to stand beside his friend.

After waiting for a few minutes, Tohma suddenly appeared in front of them. Everyone was surprised at first but they just sighed at shook their heads since they are used to Tohma popping out of no where.

"Dear servants, the purpose of me being back here today is because I have a good news and two bad news to tell you." Tohma started.

The whole crowd was silence, waiting for Tohma to continue. Shuichi was really scared, did something happened to one of the prince or the king himself?

"Which would you all like to hear first?" asked Tohma.

"GOOD NEWS FIRST!" shouted the crowd.

"Ok, the good news is that the princes, the king and the generals are all fine and healthy." Said Tohma.

Shuichi quickly sighed in relief and the crowd cheers.

"But the first bad news is that we had lost many many soldiers who had fought bravely for their kingdom and they will get honor forever."

The whole crowd went silence and bowed down their head for a few moments to say a small prayer for all those soldiers who died.

"The second bad news is that we are losing men fast so the king would like me to bring more men to be soldiers." Said Tohma.

By now, the crowd could only stare at Tohma in awed. The king expects them to fight as soldiers? But they had never got trained before. They will die! That's the thought that went through every single one of the servants' minds.

"Would there be any volunteer?" Tohma asked.

The whole crowd stayed silence.

"Please, the king had ordered me to take back men to fight and if there aren't going to be any volunteers, and then I would have to 'make' volunteers." said Tohma

The whole crowd was stunned. Did Tohma just say that the king himself had ordered to forced people into war because there are no more volunteers who would go out there? The king never did that before; he always listens to the voices of his people before making a major decision like this. Doesn't the king understand that they don't want war?

Tohma stared at the crowd. He knows how they are feeling right now. No one like wars. Especially if there is really no point to it in the first place. Come to think of it, he himself really thinks that the king is really selfish this time. But he know he can never go against the king.

"I know how are you guys feeling right now but an order is an order. If you volunteer now, it will just make things easier for us both me and you. I have no intension of hurting any of you." Tohma tried patiently.

The crowd began to talk among themselves. Shuichi and Ryuichi still couldn't believe that things had come to this.

"I will give you guys 10secs and if there are no volunteers, I will have to randomly pick. I am not going to take all of you because we still needs servants in the palace so afterward I am going to go to villages to search for more men." Said Tohma.

A few hands began to put up. All of them are young men.

Tohma nodded and said a few magic word and they were up in the sky with him, floating.

Tohma began to look around again but there are no more hands up.

Tohma sigh. "I am sorry I have to do this. I will pray for you out there." Said Tohma.

Tohma again said a few magic words and random people from the crowd came flying up. They were struggling to get back to their feet. And in one of the struggling people, there was an old men, who was in his late 50s.

Shuichi stared in shock. An old grandpa shouldn't have to go out and fight. Not trying to be mean buy what good does it do? I mean he won't be able to last long and he would just die out there within seconds.

Tohma was about to go fly away from the palace when Shuichi suddenly called out to him. Tohma stopped and turn to look at Shuichi.

"Hai Shuichi?" asked Tohma.

Shuichi look at the old grandpa again before swallowing hard and stepped forward one step.

Shuichi turn to look and Ryuichi and gave him a quick hug. "You were really a good friend and thanks…. Thanks for everything."

Ryuichi was speechless at first. How come Shuichi is saying that right now? But soon he found out why.

Shuichi look at Tohma again and said, "Wizard Tohma, there is an old grandpa within those 'volunteering' people."

Tohma turned to take a look.

"Please, he is too old to fight in the war. Please release him, I am willing… willing to take his place." Said Shuichi.

The crowd went totally silence and just stood there looking at Shuichi.

Tohma was stunned too. The old grandpa was crying in thanks for Shuichi's kindness.

Tohma really wanted to just put down the old grandpa and leave. He doesn't want Shuichi to go because he had known Shuichi for a while now and Shuichi was a really cheerful kid. He doesn't deserve to die but with this many people here, he can't do that. So Tohma whispered a few magic words and the old grandpa was put back on to the floor and Shuichi suddenly got pulled up into the air.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Wait Tohma! I am volunteering too!" Ryuichi yelled.

The crowd now turned their attention to Ryuichi. Another volunteer? What's with this two youth?

"Are you sure Ryuichi?" asked Tohma.

Ryuichi nodded and smiled. "If all of my friends are going to be out there and fight bravely for their kingdom, it would really be ashamed of me to just sit here and wait for news right? Beside, if all of us are out there together, it will give me more reasons to stay alive and to see each other right?"

Shuichi lightened up and smiled.

Tohma smiled and whispered a few magic words and Ryuichi was flying in the sky with all the others too.

After that, Tohma went to other villages to look for more men.

* * *

Author's Note: oooooo… the story had made another turn. Now Shuichi and Ryuichiare joining Yuki, Tatusha, Tohma and Hiroin the war. How will they reacts? What will happen on the battle field? Will there really be a happy ending for all of them? THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND THIS WAS MY FIRST FICTION TOO… I hope you guys are enjoying this because there are just a few more chapters to go! -Smile- 


	14. Surprise Surprise!

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 14 - Surprise Surprise

"Oh for the love of Christ! Father! Can we please retrieve our men before there is really no turning back? Do you really want to rule a country that has only females? I mean, you asked Tohma to get volunteers but is this really needed?" said Yuki

"Yuki, you are 18 for god sake! You should be way more understanding and mature right now. Don't think like a woman does. That's why for centuries, only men rule over woman and not the other way around. You don't see woman going to war or work. Beside, sometimes, you will have to scarify in order to get the bigger award." Said the king

"And what might that bigger award be for winning this war father?" asked Tatusha.

"The name of the greatest kingdom of course! If we won the Brick Kingdom, we will be number one." Said the King

"But if we lose instead father? Have you ever thought about that father?" asked Yuki and Tatusha at the same time.

"That's why I am getting more men here! Because I will not tolerate losing! I only want victory and no matter what the cost is!" shouted the king.

Suddenly, the tent opened up and Tohma walks in.

"Tohma, my lovely wizard in power, how many men did you bring for me this time?" asked the king.

"About 3000 your highness, but I do have one question your highness, is there really any more spaces to put these new soldiers in? I mean all the camps are already took over by dead bodies and wounded soldiers." Said Tohma with a bow.

"No more room? What do you mean by no more room? Then burn those dead bodies to hell!" shouted the king.

"We can't do that father! For many years in war, we had been keeping the dead bodies of our soldiers and wait to burry them after we win the war." Said Yuki

"This time is different my son." Said the king-

"No father! You are different now. You were never like this. You are power hungry! You are going crazy to get what you want!" yelled Yuki

"So? What's wrong with that? Everyone wants power right? I can bet you anything that everyone that is living in my kingdom right now wants to have my position, no matter male of female. But too bad, I was bored royalty and they are not. If after burning those dead bodies Tohma and there still isn't enough space to settle the new soldiers down, then kill some of the wounded soldiers that no longer fight and then burn them to hell also." The king laughed evilly.

Yuki, Tatusha and Tohma watched in disgust.

Tohma bowed, "Your word is my command."

"Good!" the king continue to laugh.

"One more thing before I go your highness, but would you like to have a word or at least see the new soldiers before I settle them down?" asked Tohma.

"Sure, I would like to congratulate them to be able to have the honor of being here today." Said the king, while walking toward the exit of the tent.

Tohma was about to follow when Yuki suddenly hold him back.

"Is there something I can do for you your majesty?" asked Tohma.

"Tohma, you went back right? Then did you get the chance to see Shuichi?" Yuki asked in a hurry.

"And how about Ryuichi? He is my servant and I have every rights to know his condition." Said Tatusha.

Tohma look disappointed, the princes can tell that, but… why?

"Well your highnesses… why don't you see for yourselves? They are outside right now." Said Tohma.

"They are here? Why the hell would they be here?" shouted Yuki and Tatusha at the same time.

"Because they have a kind heart your highnesses." Said Tohma.

Yuki sneered. His Shuichi was supposed to be back at home right now. Not here in the battle field, waiting to be sent to hell!

"Tohma, is Hiro the soldier still alive?" asked Yuki

"Yes you highness, as a matter of fact, he is the only soldier who is still alive after going out to the battle field without treatment 3 times in a row. This young man has a heart of determination. I admire his talent and bravery for not even trying to run away even though he knows he will get killed." Said Tohma.

"Where is he right now?" asked Yuki

"Well your highness, from my understanding, he is currently in the healing camps area right now because he had broken a leg while retreating from the war field just a few hours ago. But he is still living." Said Tohma.

Yuki nodded. "Then please bring him here Wizard Tohma, I think Hiro would like to see someone he had known for along time." Said Yuki

Tohma gave a quick bow to the two princes and left.

"So we are all here…" said Tatusha. "Friends will die together for their kingdom and we will stay together till the end of time… what a nice ending to a fairytale."

Yuki can only look at his brother. 'May be Tatusha is right… this might be the end of our story...'

"… therefore all of you will have to listen to everyone of my orders or else I will sentence all of you to death! No questions asked! Am I understood?" the king yelled to the new soldiers.

"Yes your highness!" the crowd yelled back.

"Good! Now follow me, I will show you around until Wizard Tohma finishes getting your camps ready for you al." said the king.

The crowd quickly follow behind the king and Shuichi and Ryuichi were about to go too when suddenly they heard someone calling their names.

They look around for the source of the two voices and saw a general calling them.

"Yes general?" said Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"Go in the meeting tent right now, someone wants to see you." Said the General, before walking off to somewhere else.

Ryuichi and Shuichi stared at the meeting tent with wide eyes. Who would be asking to see them, especially in the meeting tent, when they just arrived?

"Well… that's only one way to find out." Ryuichi and Shuichi said at the same time.

Ryuichi was leading the way and Shuichi was holding on to Ryuichi's shirt sleeve. Ryuichi slowly opens the tent's door and stepped inside.

Shuichi was really freaked out by now and was holding on to Shuichi's shoulder.

Ryuichi sighed in relief but Shuichi didn't know why at first since they are in a scary situation right now but soon realize why when Shuichi heard a voice.

"You better let go of him right now Shindou Shuichi, I thought you said you only love me and would be MINE ONLY so why are you holding on to another man right now?" asked Yuki.

Shuichi squealed in happiness and hopped off Ryuichi and jumps into Yuki's waiting arms.

"I knew you guys were in love from the start." Chuckled Tatusha.

"Little brat, how would you know?" asked Yuki

"You know that time in the hallway, Shuichi and Yuki bumped into each other? I was actually behind Yuki and I was about to call out to him when suddenly he felt down so I stay quiet and see what Yuki will do and I saw everything that happened there." Smiled Tatusha

"Smartass" said Yuki angrily but blushes a little when Shuichi's hand tighten around his neck.

"Yuki… I was so worry about you…" whispered Shuichi.

"I was too" Yuki whispered back.

"OH YUKI… I WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" sang Tatusha.

Shuichi and Yuki look up in surprise and saw Ryuichi and Tatusha in the same position as Shuichi and Yuki is at the moment.

"I WAS TOO SHUICHI!" Ryuichi sang back

"LETS MAKE LOVE AGAIN, I MISS YOU BEING INSIDE OF ME." Said Tatusha with a grin.

Then Ryuichi and Tatusha pretend to hug and kiss.

Yuki and Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Stop acting gay stupid!" shouted Yuki

"We are just doing what you are doing right now." Sang Tatusha.

Veins began to pop from Yuki's head.

"Opps." Said Tatusha with a sweatdropped on his head. "We better leave now Ryuichi, I will show you around since father already left with the other soldiers." With that, Tatusha quickly grabbed Ryuichi's hand and raced out of the tent.

Now the two lovers were finally alone, again. The lover look at each other.

"I really did miss you Yuki." Shuichi whispered again as he stared into Yuki's eyes.

"I know you did, baka, why would you come to a dangerous place like this?" asked Yuki.

"Because, Tohma had to randomly pick people to be a soldier and he picked an old grandpa but he is already old so I don't want him to suffer so I volunteered in his place…" Shuichi smiled. "Beside, I am still young and I also get to see you again if I come here!"

Yuki softened. "Shuichi no baka. Even if you are going to see me, you might die. I can not promise you that I can always protect you in the battle field. Have you ever thought about that? It would still had been safer if you had stayed home and wait for return. I promised you I will come back right? Then I will say what I have to say in front of your damned face." Yuki smile

Shuichi nodded. "I know Yuki… but still… I can't just let that old grandpa died like that. I would rather volunteer if they are going to that to a grandpa."

"Father had changed now…. He is overwhelmed by power. He is crazy for power now. He is becoming so non reasonable and cold hearted." Said Yuki.

Shuichi look down. "Will you become like that when you become a king? I mean you will sooner or later accept your father's throne."

Yuki shook his head. "No Shuichi, I won't become power hungry like my father is right now since I have you. And you are already enough for me. You are richer then any awards and prizes. You will always be my number 1." Whispered Yuki

Shuichi smile and nodded and two lovers kissed.

* * *

Author's Note: There, they are reunited at last. Awwwwwww… I like the last part when Yuki said Shuichi will always be his number one. –crying- thanks for all your reviews! Love ya all! 


	15. The Night Before

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 15 – The Night Before

The two lovers were just enjoying their time together when Tohma suddenly came in again. Yuki and Shuichi quickly pulled apart but they knew Tohma had saw them sense he had that annoying smirk on his face again.

"Well your highness, I brought Hiro Nakano over already." Said Tohma, still with the smirk.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki nodded. "I thought you haven't seen him for along time and would like to see him again right? I mean you guys are best friend."

Shuichi smiled brightly as a figure walks into the meeting tent but what he saw was nothing he had ever expected.

Hiro's left hand was put in a cast. His legs are shaking, looking as though he would fall down any second. And not to mention blood were all over Hiro's soldier uniform.

Shuichi can only stared in surprise as he slowly walks toward his best friend.

"Hiro…" Shuichi whispered. Before gently putting his arms around Hiro's shoulders.

"Shuichi." Hiro hug his best friend back.

Yuki only stares in complete silence. He knows that this isn't the time he should get jealous. He knows how close Hiro and Shuichi are so he thought they really should get a moment together.

"I miss you my friend." Said Hiro. "I thought I would never have another chance to see you before I go off and die on the battle field. I have been trying my best to stay alive so I can see you one last time. I am so happy Shuichi." Said Hiro.

Shuichi can hear the crack in Hiro's voice, he is crying… Shuichi tighten his arms around his best friend.

"I miss you too Hiro. And now that I am here, you are not going to be alone on the battle field anymore. If you must die, I will join you. You won't be alone Hiro." Shuichi said to his best friend.

Yuki stare in shock. His little Shuichi would just go off and die with his best friend and leave him behind just like that? Well… he will have to talk to Shuichi about that later when they have time.

Then the tent suddenly opened up and the king stepped in. Seeing a soldier and a pink hair boy hugging, he made a face of disgust.

"Get a room at least, don't do it in the meeting tent!" yelled the king.

The two best friends broke apart.

"Why are they here Tohma?" the king looks at Tohma.

"Your highness, the pink hair boy is Shindou Shuichi, and the soldier is Hiro Nakano. Shuichi is Yuki-sama's servant and unfortunately, he is one of the volunteers so Shuichi requested to see his master one more time since he had been serving prince Yuki all his life. And Hiro is Shuichi's best friend." Explained Tohma.

The king frowns. "Is this over? We are getting ready to go again. Go back to where you all should be! Rest! Eat! Whatever. I will send another troop out again tomorrow and since these two seems fine and energetic, they will be go out to fight as well."

Yuki gasped and his eyes widen in shock. "Fa… father…"

"Yuki, there is not need for you tomorrow since I know you are already really tired so tomorrow I will sent one of the general to direct the soldiers on the battle field. You still should get some rest though because you will never know what will happened in war." Said his father.

Then the king turns his attention to the two best friend. "I expect good performance tomorrow on the battle field and go back out now! This is royal ground." Shouted the king.

Hiro and Shuichi bowed down and ran out the tent.

Yuki was still in shock. His Shuichi is going out to the battle field tomorrow?

- 

All the new soldiers finally got settled down after the king burned off some bodies of the soldiers that had died for their king.

At first when the new soldiers got to the camps, they were all afraid to go in because they are scared that ghosts might haunt there but soon got over it and went in since there is no point of being scared, they might die tomorrow anyways.

When they were inside, everything was dirty and there were still some cloths from previous soldiers that used to live in the camps.

As they look around, everyone couldn't help but cry a little, even though they were men, because they could still see traces of what soldiers left behind before they tried their best for the war.

Shuichi looks on the floor where there were some money, dices and cigarettes that were left. Shuichi could almost see that just days ago, alive and healthy soldiers were sitting around on the floor doing bets and stuff. And he knows that they would have never thought that some of them would never return to play again.

Ryuichi looks to the beds where cloths and pillows and sheets where still on there and Ryuichi could almost see that just days ago, alive and healthy soldiers were sleeping on them peacefully and talking to each other while laughing. And he knows that they would have never thought that some of them would never return to their spot on the bed again.

(Author's Note: I know that part was pointless but I couldn't help but just want to make the situation seem sadder. Sorry if I freaked out some of you.)

The men stood up straight and did a salute to the empty camps.

"We will fight for all of you!" they all said in union.

Tatusha, Tohma. Yuki, the king and the generals are eating dinner together around a table.

There were fishes, beefs, porks, veggies, chickens and rice. It was a feast.

But everyone except for the king had any appetite to eat at the moment. The king was chewing down his food when he suddenly realizes that everyone else were only staring at the food.

"You guys, we are going to have another rough day ahead of us tomorrow so why not eat? You buys wants more energy right?" the king asked.

No one spoke.

"Hey Hey, are these not to all of you likings? I mean, we can always get the chef to cook up some new food. There are rare crocodile meats, rabbits or whatever else. You name it, we got it. If you like, we can even get human meats." The king laughed at his little joke.

But all of them just stared at the king as though he was crazy, which all of them had to admit, the king was getting close.

"What? That was only a joke you guys." Said the king when he realizes he was the only one who was laughing.

"Father, soldiers are fighting to death for you and you are making jokes about them. That was not funny. Where is the respect?" said Tatusha.

"What? I told you, it was only a joke." Said the king.

"Ya, a joke to you. What would the soldiers think if they hear you? They are the ones who are fighting out on the battle field for you while you just sit here and wait for new updates. They are the ones who are working hard and you joke about something like that." Said Yuki.

"Why are you guys being so defensive these days? I mean you guys are not the soldiers that are going to die anyways. So why care?" asked the king in a angry tone.

"Because your highness, we feel sorry for them." Said the generals.

The king send them all a glare of warning.

"Your highness, have you ever went visit the healing camps? Did you ever even look at it from afar? There are wounded soldiers that are everywhere!" said Tohma

"And your point may be Tohma?" asked the king carefully

"His point is, father, that the soldiers had been fighting for you all these time and you had never even bothered go look at them. And then today you suddenly decided to kill off some of them just because they are half dead." Said Tatusha.

"What is wrong with you people? Why are you all going against me? If you don't like something, just get over it cause I don't want to hear them anymore from you guys. I mean who cares anyways? They had never once complained did they? They just continue to go to the battle field. So why are you guys now complaining?" said the king

"Because father, the yare LOYAL to you. They trust you and believe in you. That's why they all went without complaining." Said Yuki.

The king just stared at them.

"I don't feel like eating here, I will go visit the soldiers before they sleep." Said Yuki

"What for?" asked the king.

"I want to tell them that they are appreciated. That we royalties are really thankful for all their help and they are all equal in our kingdom." Said Yuki, who started to walk toward the exit of the dining tent.

"I agree." Tatusha stood up and walks after his brother.

"I am coming with you your highnesses." Said Tohma getting up.

The king could only stare after the three.

&&&

Shuichi and the others were just eating dinner also. They have water and some harden bread. But no one complained, at least they have something to eat.

When suddenly Tatusha, Yuki and Tohma joined them. They were all surprised at first but soon went back to normal when the three royalties begin to eat the bread and drink the water with them.

The soldiers were really thankful that the princes and the wizard actually joined them cause it made them felt they were important and cares for.

They have no regrets now. Tomorrow will be the day.

* * *

Author's Note: I know these few chapters don't have much of action but I promise it will continue to get better! Thanks for all your reviews once again! I am guessing there are only two more chapters to go. Thanks for everyone who stuck to this story, it really means a lot to me. 


	16. For Our Friendships!

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 16 – For Our Friendships!

Yuki is currently sitting on a rock, looking up at the dark night sky, full of beautiful stars. He couldn't sleep that night after eating dinner with the soldiers. He had been thinking, how can they be talking and having fun at a time like that? He thought that they would be all sad and stuff but they were even betting money and exchanging secrets after dinner. He had been thinking, could they be just pretending, to make each other happy? But no, he can tell, they were really smiling and laughing.

Yuki sigh. He wished he can be as free and as happy as them at a time like this. He just doesn't understand them.

"Brother couldn't sleep?" a voice came from Yuki's back.

Yuki turn around and see Tatusha walking towards him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Yuki

"I just don't know how they can be that happy at a time like this." Said Tatusha with a sigh

Yuki look surprise. "You are just thinking about the same thing I am."

Tatusha smile and look up at the sky. "You know brother,"

Yuki turn to look at Tatusha. "Yes?"

"I had known you for 13 years, which is all my life and we had never once sat down together like this and enjoy the night together while talking. Maybe I should have tried doing that sooner since I feel really happy right now." Said Tatusha.

Yuki stares at Tatusha. "Tatusha, even though we are brother, we were never really close. And I don't want you to think that I hate you or anything. Is just that we are so different. And we are so many years apart. But I don't mean to ignore you all these years."

Tatusha shook his head. "Yuki, I understand."

Yuki smile a little. "Good."

"Your highnesses couldn't sleep?" a voice came from behind them.

Yuki and Tatusha turn their heads and see Tohma walking towards them.

"You couldn't either?" asked Tatusha.

"Who could? Especially after seeing the soldiers like that? They were enjoying their times together before going out and fight together." Said Tohma.

"We were thinking about the same thing." Said Yuki.

"I just don't understand how they can do that?" said Tohma.

"Simple." Three voices came from behind them.

Yuki, Tatusha and Tohma turned their heads to see Hiro, Shuichi and Ryuichi walking to wards them.

"And how is that simple may I ask?" said Yuki

"Because we want to enjoy our lives until the very end." Said Ryuichi.

The two princes and the wizard were surprise. They had never expected that answer.

"Enjoying yourselves at a time like this?" asked Tatusha

The soldiers nodded.

"We know that after tomorrow, some of us might not come back alive. You know how it felt when we walked into the camps and saw the leftovers from the previous soldiers? We are all humans. Tomorrow might be the end for some of us so why not try to make our last night together the best time ever? Is not going to kill us to play and have fun for one night before going to work right?" Shuichi smile.

Tohma smile. "You guys are so unique."

"We aren't" said Hiro. "We just want to live our lives to the fullest before we die."

The six friends stare at each other.

"You know guys, if I die tomorrow, I just want you to know that it had been nice knowing all of you." Said Hiro.

"Same Hiro, same here." Said everyone

"We had had a lot of memories together for the past 10yrs or so right? I still remember when I first met Ryuichi in the kitchen. I was so happy I found someone who was so like me." Said Shuichi.

"Like wise Shuichi. And I still remember when I first saw Tohma, I thought he was really freaky since he can suddenly pop out of no where but I got used to it." Said Ryuichi.

"And I remember Hiro. He was and still is one of the soldiers that work really really hard during practices. He gave me a really good impression." Said Tohma.

"Thank you Tohma. And I still remember Tatusha-sama. He used to love coming to the training camps and challenges us to fight him but none of us are brave enough to and he gets really pissed." Said Hiro

Tatusha laughed. "That's nice, getting me piss eh? And I remember Aniki, when we just sat here talking alone just moments ago, it was the best 30 sec or so in my entire life."

"And I remember Shuichi, the first time I saw him he was really a baby. But I learned to accept him." Yuki smile at the memory.

"Great! We all have good memories of each other!" cheered Ryuichi and Shuichi.

So the six 'friends' continue to talk through the night.

&&&

The next morning…

Snoring could still be heard from the camps. The soldiers were still sleeping. After talking for a while, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Hiro thought it was time to get some rest so they retired back to their camps.

Usually, generals were just going to wait for the soldiers to wake up by themselves, but today were different. They went from camp to camp and wake up each and every one of the soldiers.

The soldiers quickly got themselves ready and gathered outside for further instruction. Soon afterward, all the generals arrived.

"Well soldiers, it had already come to this." Said one of the general.

Shuichi yawned.

"We give you gratitude. Please, be careful!" all the generals gave the soldiers a salute before blowing the whistle, indicating the soldiers to start walking to the battle field.

Little do they know, Yuki, Tatusha and Tohma were standing nearby, watching them go. With a last salute, they left to the meeting room.

&&&

We will never truly understand how Shuichi and Ryuichi felt at the moment. Because we are not soldiers and we would never have the chance to experience it. I could only say one thing, every steps that the soldiers took was the most hardies steps in their lives. They were all already so tired from the walking since carrying two guns, three bombs, 100 extra bullets, a heavy army suit, a water bottle, a few snacks, a mask, a sword, a napkin, arrows/bow, metal boots and army helmet aren't exactly things that you would bring for a walk.

When Shuichi and the others finally got there, the Brick Kingdom's armies were already there waiting for them.

Both armies turn to face each other, waiting for the generals to tell them to charge.

The soldiers from both sides exchanged gaze. Some of them even saluted each other.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever when suddenly the generals from both sides blew their whistles and with that, the soldiers charged at each other.

&&&

In the meeting tent…

Yuki was just sitting there staring at nothing.

Tatusha was looking at the map but his mind was wandering somewhere else.

Tohma was practicing some spell but kept on making mistakes.

They were all thinking and worrying about the same thing. But there is nothing they can do now except to wait for news; they knew they should have never let them go.

&&&

Back on the battle field…

Blood were everywhere. Dead soldiers were on the floor getting stepped on. Wounded soldiers were begging for death.

On the battle field, everyone would have to hold their own.

But there was this little pink head who was struggling. Shuichi was no soldier, he never liked war and doesn't know how to fight and that's why people are picking on him. The war had just started and he had already been cut three times and almost got shot to death if Hiro didn't push him out of the way in time.

Shuichi didn't like this one bit. Arrows were flying everywhere and he was scared. He couldn't find his friends anywhere.

Suddenly, a guy came out of no where and was about to stab Shuichi with a sword but Shuichi moved away in time. Shuichi was getting chased around. Shuichi was so scared and he wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped over a dead body and fell hard on the ground.

Shuichi was helpless now; no way can he escape this one. There is just no way. That guy was about to stab Shuichi right in the heart when a body suddenly went on top of Shuichi, shielding him, taking the blows for himself.

Shuichi was stunned.

"Ryu… Ryuichi…" whispered Shuichi.

When that guy finished stabbing, the sword was full of blood… Ryuichi's blood. And that guy quickly ran away.

Shuichi was starting to sob. "Ryu… Ryuichi…" whispered Shuichi, who was looking down at his friend's limp form.

Ryuichi struggled to look up.

"Ryuichi… you never should have done that." Said Shuichi.

Ryuichi smiled. "Shuichi… war really doesn't suit you… you are not made for war so you shouldn't be here in the first place."

Shuichi nodded. "So shouldn't you Ryuichi." Shuichi began to cry.

Ryuichi shook his head, you know, meeting Shuichi really changed my life, I know I had never told you nor anyone this but I had been feeling very lonely before I met you but ever since I met you, you changed my life." Said Ryuichi with a smile.

"No please Ryuichi… I can't live without… you are one of my best friends. I need you here to be with me. Please, don't leave me now." Begged Shuichi.

Ryuichi shook his head again. "Dying for Shuichi is my own choice. Is not your fault, beside, Yuki-sama is still waiting for you to go back."

Shuichi kept shaking his head and mumbling Nos.

"Shuichi, in my next life, I would like to be your friend again. Do you think we can meet again?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi quickly nodded. "Of course Ryuichi! We will be friends forever! You will always be in my heart. We will be friends again for sure."

"We… we will… be... Be… friends… for… forever…" Ryuichi smile at his friend one last time before closing his eyes… forever.

"RYUICHI!" Shuichi cried toward the sky.

&&&

In the meeting tent…

Tatusha, Yuki and Tohma froze. Something had happened. They know it. They felt it. Something happened to one of their friend… but which one was what they were worried about…

&&&

"Ryuichi… please… please… open your eyes… please don't leave me… please…" Shuichi hugged Ryuichi's body.

Shuichi was crying when suddenly a bomb hit and everything went black for him. Last thing he remembers was Ryuichi…

&&&

After who knows how long later, Shuichi finally woke up. At first he doesn't recognize where he was but soon, he saw three pairs of concern eyes staring at him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi cried. "What happened?"

Yuki keep silence.

"Tohma? Tatusha?" Shuichi tried again.

Tatusha and Tohma just stare at Shuichi.

"Please, please tell me what happened to Ryuichi and Hiro? How come I am here right now? Where are the others?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki look at Tatusha and Tohma for help.

"Tell him Aniki, he will have to know soon." Said Tatusha.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. What happened…?

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi… please stay calm… there was a explosion and we went to check it out. When we got there… dead bodies were everywhere… everyone were either half dead of dead. And Hiro… and Ryuichi… didn't seem… seem to have survived…"

Shuichi's eyes widen in shock. No… not Hiro too…

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and lets out a scream.

* * *

Author's Note: (grins) what Ryuichi said earlier should have gave you a little hint for my ending.. but I still can't believe I killed Hiro and Ryuichi… o well… lolz.. jkjk… everything will turn out fine in the end… THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	17. Changing This Much

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 17 – Changing This Much

Shuichi still couldn't take the fact that his two best friends were taking away from him. He felt alone in this world. For five days straight, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't let the doctor see his wounds, he wouldn't get up, he wouldn't go outside, hell, he wouldn't even let Yuki see him. Every time when Yuki would show up, Shuichi would scream and tell him to go away.

Yuki was really worried about Shuichi. What had this war done to him genki little pink hair baka? He used to be so cheerful and happy and now he looks so lifeless. He want his Shuichi back, damn the damn war.

&&&

Today, Yuki tried to visit Shuichi again; Yuki didn't want to run away anymore. His Shuichi is in a 'crazy' state and he have to do something to help him soon before he really goes 'Coo Coo'.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he slowly walks into Shuichi's room.

Shuichi was sleeping. A rare scene since Shuichi usually spent most of his time staring into nothing and wouldn't rest.

Yuki slowly walks toward Shuichi, being extra careful not to wake Shuichi up or else he would be in trouble.

Yuki pulled up a chair beside the bed and stare down at Shuichi.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi continued to snore.

Yuki use his thumb and began caressing Shuichi's cheek.

Shuichi stirred a bit but soon ignored the feeling on his cheek and went back to his dreamland

"Shuichi… you got to return back to your old self… I…" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence and settlings his head on the bed.

Shuichi slowly open his eyes to take get use to the light but soon bolted right up after seeing Yuki.

"Ahhhh! Go away!" screamed Shuichi.

Yuki didn't know what to do for a minute but soon recovered and put a hand over Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi tried to struggle off but Yuki's hand didn't budged. Shuichi started to cry.

Yuki's heart broke in half. Yuki quickly let go of Shuichi's mouth and Shuichi pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knee.

"Shuichi?" Yuki tried.

"GO AWAY!" Shuichi cried. "Please… just go away…'

"Shuichi, please! Don't be like this anymore. You know you are not doing yourself any good by just sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself! Move on! You are a big boy now! I know you are said because Ryuichi and Hiro are gone but they won't come back alive even if you continue to sit here everyday and cry your mind out." Yelled Yuki, who couldn't take Shuichi anymore.

Shuichi cried even harder.

'Opps… maybe I should have never yelled.' Thought Yuki

"I don't care! I… I just want them to be here! They are my best friends! I don't want them to leave me!" shouted Shuichi. "I want to die too!"

Shuichi began banging his head on the wall.

Yuki was horrified and quickly pulled Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi began to trash toward Yuki's chest.

"Please Shuichi; please return to your normal self again! I am sorry! I am sorry for everything! I should have never let you and Ryuichi and Hiro go last time. Please, forgive me Shuichi." Begged Yuki

Shuichi stopped trashing and hid his face in Yuki's neck.

"Shuichi?" asked Yuki softly.

Shuichi didn't reply and just pushed Yuki away.

Yuki was really concerned about his lover by now. One minute he was crying his heart out and the next he is acting cold.

"I want revenge! That guy! That guy from the Brick Kingdom! Is his entire fault! He killed Ryuichi! He killed my good friend! I will make him pay! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!" Shuichi yelled.

'What have the war turned you into Shuichi?' thought Yuki, while staring at the yelling Shuichi.

&&&

Ever since then, Shuichi started to eat again and let the doctor help healed his wounds. But he turned colder… so cold that it even sent a shiver down Yuki's spine every time Shuichi made eye contact with him.

Shuichi had grew distanced, he doesn't talk as much now. He isn't even as cheerful as before. And during soldier practices, he would always go tough mode and take everything seriously. Hell, last time he almost killed his opponent while practicing kung-fu.

Shuichi had changed and Yuki didn't like it one bit. Shuichi was healthy again, but everything was so different about him now. He wouldn't even let Yuki touch him. Every time Yuki hug Shuichi, Shuichi always pushed Yuki away and make some stupid excuse up to go. Everything is different now… even their relationship.

&&&

In the meeting room…

"Over these few days your majesty, our army had showed great performances, I checked with the spies that the Brick Kingdom have the same amount of men as us left so if I am correct, today afternoon's battle would determine who will win the war." Said Tohma.

"Great job Wizard Tohma. Ok guys! This afternoon is the destiny battle! So I want you all to go out there and TRY TRY TRY!" yelled the king. "Am I understood?"

The generals, two princes and the wizard bowed down quickly. "Yes your highness."

&&&

All the soldiers were back in their camps getting ready to go. Shuichi had long since gotten ready. He was just sitting on the bed, staring at the war.

_-Flashback-_

"Nononononononono! That's not fair! It was on the board! It stuck to it! Well.. for a few seconds but still!" Shuichi wailed.

Suddenly, a hand was on Shuichi stopped crying at look at the owner of the hand.

"I will win a prize for you Shuichi, please don't cry anymore." Said that person.

"Shuichi smile at the owner of the hand.

"Now that's the smile I like to see!" said a cheerful Ryuichi.

"You are the best Ryuichi!" Shuichi gave Ryuichi a hug

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

"Yuki… YUKI!" Shuichi cried.

The door suddenly burst opened and Ryuichi went flying in.

Shuichi look up at surprise and before he can respond in any way, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a tight hug.

"Shuichi… Shhhhh… I heard you all the way down the hall… Is ok Shuichi… I am here now…" Ryuichi whispered in Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi was shock but hugged his friend back.

"All my friends are gone except you because of the war… Yuki and Hiro… even Tohma and Tatusha!" cried Shuichi.

"Shuichi… they are going to come back… I know you are sad…" Ryuichi said.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

"No please Ryuichi… I can't live without… you are one of my best friends. I need you here to be with me. Please, don't leave me now." Begged Shuichi.

Ryuichi shook his head again. "Dying for Shuichi is my own choice. Is not your fault, beside, Yuki-sama is still waiting for you to go back."

Shuichi kept shaking his head and mumbling Nos.

"Shuichi, in my next life, I would like to be your friend again. Do you think we can meet again?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi quickly nodded. "Of course Ryuichi! We will be friends forever! You will always be in my heart. We will be friends again for sure."

"We… we will… be... Be… friends… for… forever…" Ryuichi smile at his friend one last time before closing his eyes… forever.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ryuichi..." whispered Shuichi.

_-Flashback-_

"HEY! Shu-Chan! You awake in there?" his best friend called out to him

"HIRO! What are you doing here right now? I thought you were supposed to be on the battle field right now!" said the excited Shuichi.

Hiro smiled. "They only bought 30 armies with them to the battle field and fortunately, my army didn't' got picked" sigh Hiro in relief.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

Shuichi smiled brightly as a figure walks into the meeting tent but what he saw was nothing he had ever expected.

Hiro's left hand was put in a cast. His legs are shaking, looking as though he would fall down any second. And not to mention blood were all over Hiro's soldier uniform.

Shuichi can only stared in surprise as he slowly walks toward his best friend.

"Hiro…" Shuichi whispered. Before gently putting his arms around Hiro's shoulders.

"Shuichi." Hiro hug his best friend back.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hiro…" whispered Shuichi. "I missed you guys… please, where ever you guys are; watch over me while I am fighting."

_-Flashback- _

"Is ok my little Shuichi" whispered Yuki

Shuichi shook his head. "NO IS NOT GOING TO BE OK! I AM ALL ALONE NOW! MY MOTHER LEFT ME!"

"But I would always be here for you Shuichi!" said Yuki, pulling Shuichi closer to his chest.

Shuichi was stunned. Was this the prince Yuki he knew? But he didn't care at the moment... He felt safe some how…

_-End of Flashback-_

"Huh? Yuki…" Shuichi said in surprise. 'Now where did that come from?' thought Shuichi.

Shuichi quickly shook his head. "No! I can't think about him right now. I have something important to do. There is no time for this anymore. No… no more time for Yuki… no… no Yuki…"

* * *

Author's Note: sorry guys… I started to write the last chapter this morning but then when I finished… I realized that the ending was way too long so I divided into two chapters… I am really sorry… I know I said this chapter would be the last but don't worry! I think the ending would be worth the reading! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW! To tell you the truth, I never expect that I would get these much reviews for this story but I am really happy and grateful too! THANKS A LOT. –cries- 


	18. Till the End of Time

**_Title:_** Till the End of Time

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** this set back to the time period where Kings and Queens rule the lands and knights roam the earth. This is a story that tells a tale of two impossible lovers and how they lived that lives and what will happened to them at the end.

Chapters 18 – Till the End of Time

The two princes, wizard Tohma, all the generals and all the soldiers are already standing in straight lines, waiting for the king to give them instruction.

Silence was among them. No one dared to talk. All of them just stare ahead. But they were all thinking about the same thing. What will happen at the end?

Suddenly, the king stepped out from his camp and all of them quickly moved a bit to the side so the king and passes through.

The king walked slowly down to the front of the crowd.

"Soldiers, generals, sons, wizard. We had gathered here today to determine the out come of the battle. We have to show the Brick Kingdom that they are not the only kingdom that has good armies. Ours does too. So that's why we have to win the battle and mostly importantly win them! If we have won the war today, we will be known us the strongest kingdom in the world and you all would be able to walk in pride." Said the king.

All the soldiers stare at the king in hatred. The king suddenly raised his hand up high.

"For our families! For our friends! For all the soldiers that had died earlier during the war! For our honor! And for our kingdom!" shouted the king.

"For our kingdom!" the soldiers yelled back in replied.

The king smirked. At least the soldiers still know how to respect their king.

"Good! Now let us start our journey to the battle field! No matter what happened on the battle field today, I just want all of you to remember that you are doing this for our honor and don't let the Brick Kingdom's soldiers steps all over you! Am I understood?" shouted the king.

All the soldiers stood straight and gave a salute to the king.

The king holds up his hand and gave a wave and all the soldiers started marching forward in line.

The king turned to look at his sons, wizard, and generals.

"Look after them and I want them to fight, don't mess this war up or else all of your heads are going down. Am I understood?" said the king.

They quickly gave a nod. "Yes your highness."

"Good. Now get going. Yuki and Tatusha look after the front group and the rest of you will look after the back group."

With that, the princes, the wizard, and the generals quickly move to their position.

&&&

Yuki was riding his horse beside Shuichi, who was talking to some of the male servants that he had known back at the castle.

Yuki would look at Shuichi every now and then and Shuichi know it too… but he just ignored Yuki and kept talking and walking.

Yuki was really hurt by this. But he knows he deserves it anyways.

&&&

The soldiers had eventually arrived to the battle field, where the Brick Kingdom soldiers were already waiting for them.

Soldiers from both sides stare at each other with lifeless eyes. Even the generals were looking at each other. They can't believe it is all down to this and both kings doesn't even know when to stop. But who can do anything? They are the highest of all. No one dared to go against the kings.

The two kings stared at each other with hatred.

"CHARGE!" the two kings yelled.

With that, every soldier charged at each other. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

&&&

Yuki, Tatusha and Tohma were fighting on their horses. Now it was one of the times that they were glad that they had been trained to fight on horses since they were young.

It was a mess out there. They can't even tell which soldiers were on which sides so everyone was just fighting blindly.

Shuichi didn't care who was he killing, he would attack whoever is in his way. He wouldn't let other people take advantage on him anymore. He had too kill as much soldiers on the Brick Kingdom's side as possible, hopefully one of them is the same guy who killed his good friend Ryuichi.

Shuichi couldn't think straight right now; he was lost in anger and hatred that he didn't realized there was a arrow coming his way from the back.

By the time he realized what was happening, he was on the floor with Yuki on top of him.

"What the…?" said Shuichi, trying to figure what was happening.

Yuki was staring down at him, panting. "I… I am glad that you are ok Shuichi." Yuki smile.

Shuichi's eyes were wide. "You… you saved me?... But why?" asked Shuichi. He still can't believe Yuki would save him since after all the things he had done to the prince.

Shuichi groaned in anger and pushes Yuki away with full force. "Get off me!" yelled Shuichi.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's face and kissed him. Shuichi was taken by surprise.

"Shuichi, I just want you to know that you mean the world to me." With that, Yuki quickly stood up and starts fighting again, leaving a very confused Shuichi on the ground.

Shuichi seriously never expected that. Shuichi look over to Yuki, Yuki was fighting off ten soldiers that surrounded him. 'Yuki…' thought Shuichi.

A guy charged at Shuichi and Shuichi quickly got up and fight him off. He has no time to think about this right now.

&&&

Tohma and Tatusha weren't haven't a easy time either, they got knocked out of their horses because of the arrows that came flying their way.

"Oh just great… I am still young. I don't want to die here right now." Said Tatusha.

"Your highness, you won't. You are a great fighter." Encouraged Tohma.

Tatusha smile. "Thank you."

&&&

Things were getting messier and messier and more and more soldiers were getting killed and wounded.

'This has to stop!' thought the king from the Brick Kingdom.

"Slaves! Throw a bomb at the battle field." Yelled the king.

The generals that are still beside the king were really surprise. "Now your highness? But a lot of our soldiers are still there! We will kill them also!"

"I don't give a damn of who dies out there! The king is alone and everyone on their side is already fighting so if I killed everyone on the field, it would means that he will have no one left to fight for him which means that the Brick Kingdom would win!" The king laughed evilly.

"Your highness!" the generals tried to convince the king.

The king shook his head. "Do it now or else you will all be dead." The king warned.

The generals bowed down and hurried to their position.

"On my mark and throw the bombs! 3…" said the king.

'Please forgive us.' Thought the generals

"2… 1… FIRE!" yelled the king.

The generals released the bombs into the air.

&&&

Soldiers and generals were still fighting on the field until suddenly, things began to hit the ground and explode.

Soldiers all tried to escape but most of the explosion of too huge.

"Oh great! Oh great great great!" said Shuichi, who was running away like a mad man. "There is no save place on the field! The bombs can hit anywhere!"

&&&

"Holy shit… they are releasing bombs? Have they no shame? Their own men are still on the field!" yelled Tohma.

"Come on, we better go the other way or else we are next!" shouted Tatusha.

&&&

Yuki was still busy fighting the soldiers that were coming his way that he couldn't run.

Suddenly, bombs began landing near the area that Yuki was in.

Shuichi was running away when he saw Yuki, cover in dust.

'How come he is not running away? The bombs can hit him anytime!' thought Shuichi.

Shuichi quickly ran over to Yuki to help him out.

Yuki was surprise when someone appeared to help me and he was even more surprise when he realized that it was Shuichi. Yuki smile.

Bombs continue to explode near them.

"Let's just run Yuki! We will die if we stay here any longer. Sooner or later, the bombs will hit us!" yelled Shuichi.

Yuki nodded. "I am just right behind you!"

So they began running away, trying to get back to their side.

'Holy God.' Thought Yuki, when a bomb landed near him and created a big explosion. Things threw everywhere. Before Yuki could see where he was going, an arrow flew right towards his way.

Shuichi turned to around to see what was keeping Yuki when he saw the arrow. He didn't even think before running back toward Yuki and stood in front him… so he was the one who was stabbed with the arrow. Shuichi slowly fall to the ground.

The dust storm slowly cleared out and Yuki finally could see again but he was shock. His little Shuichi was on the floor, covered with blood.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki quickly went to Shuichi's side. "SHUICHI?" Yuki yelled.

Yuki lifted Shuichi up by his shoulders and let him rest his head on Yuki's chest.

"Yu… Yuki?" Shuichi said weakly.

"Shuichi! Please… please… stay awake! I am going to bring you back to find the doctor. Ok? Just please, don't sleep." Yuki's voice began to crack.

"Yuki… you know… I had been really cold to you lately haven't I?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki shook his head. "It was my entire fault, I should have never allowed you to go fighting, and then you would have never turned this way. I am sorry. I really am." Said Yuki.

Shuichi shook his head weakly. "Yuki…"

"Shuichi… Shuichi… oh Shuichi… you never should have done that." Yuki cried.

Shuichi smile. "Just think of this as a sorry for being distance to you lately."

"Shuichi… please… you have to stay alive. Remember? We promised each other that we will stay alive right? And then when the war ends, I have something to tell you in front of your face right? You have to stay alive to hear it! You promised you will listen! And you have to keep your promise!" cried Yuki.

"I know Yuki… but I don't think I can hold my end of the promise anymore." Shuichi said weakly, while lifting a hand to touch Yuki's cheek.

"Shuichi…" Yuki pulled Shuichi into a hug.

"Shuichi… I… I…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi smile one last time before closing his eyes, his hand dropping to his side.

"I LOVE YOU SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled. But Shuichi wasn't able to hear it.

"Shuichi…" Yuki cried.

"Aniki!" Yuki heard someone yelled. He slowly looks up to see Tatusha and Tohma running towards him.

When Tatusha and Tohma came close enough, they realized that the person that Yuki was holding was Shuichi's body.

"No… this can't be… Shuichi? What happened?" asked Tatusha.

"It was all my fault… he died because I was too stupid to protect myself." Whispered Yuki, who started to cry again.

Tatusha fall to his knee beside his Aniki and put a hand around his shoulder.

Tohma was stunned. Another friend of his had been taken away from the war and Shuichi was really important to Yuki. No… it must be a joke…

"Yuki-sama…" said Tohma.

Yuki didn't answer. Tohma expected that. Tohma could only stare at the couple.

&&&

Five years had passed since Shuichi died. Yuki had never healed from his wound. Not a day has gone by that Yuki had never thought about Shuichi.

Apparently, the war ended with his kingdom being the victor. But none of it is mattered to Yuki. He had lost the one thing he had been fighting for.

Tatusha was still sad that Ryuichi, his loyal servant, was gone also but he moved on and he had turned 18 just this year. He occasionally helps his brother out with the kingdom but he still spent most of his time outside playing.

Tohma is still the wizard of the kingdom. He is 26 yrs old but he still looks as young as ever. He is currently a father of 2 twins. Both boys. They are going to turn 4 yrs old this year and Tohma was determined to teach them Magic but Mika always object since she doesn't want his sons to follow his father's foot steps and go to wars.

The king died just a while ago due to illness. He had fallen ill ever since after the war cause he used too much energy and he was already very old. He had never gotten well ever since. The king died at the age of 56.

And finally Yuki, of course, had been assigned to take over the throne for his father. Yuki is 23 years and he had really changed over the years. He was so cold to everyone. Sometimes, he would not eat and just kept on drinking wine. He even brought girls to his room and has one night stands. But today was different… he is getting married from his father's last will. Yuki didn't object anything since his heart was already broken so he would take in any girl that can pleasure him so he can forget the pain for a moment, even though it was impossible.

Yuki had asked his servants to keep Shuichi's room just the way it was and told maids to come in and clean it once in a while. He wants to have something to remember Shuichi by. It was still painful for him and memories of the last moment between him and Shuichi still hunt his dreams.

Yuki stood in the middle of the room that once belongs to his cheerful little pink hair lover. Yuki walk over to the bed and sat down, staring into nothing and memories began to floating back to him.

_-Flashback-_

"Greetings my Queen. Greetings prince Yuki." said the black hair woman, who quickly pulled her pink hair son in the same position as soon as she spotted him started to doze of again.

The blonde, who was known as Prince Yuki (8 yrs old), stared in shock.

'How can someone be as stupid as this? Falling asleep while standing there' thought Yuki

"Please raise Shindou-san." Said the Queen, then she smiled when she spotted the pink hair boy. "And this must be Shuichi, right?"

"Yes your highness" replied Sholan (We will just call Shuichi's mom with that name right now).

The pink hair boy, who was known as Shuichi (5 yrs old), looked up nervously. The Queen chuckled a bit.

"Do not be scared my little Shuichi. From now on, you and your mother will be living in the castle with us." The queen smile. "And you will be helping my older son out from now on."

Cute little Shuichi can old nod.

'Stupid and pathetic' thought Yuki

-End of Flashback-

_-Flashback-_

"YUKI! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! I SAW YOU OUTSIDE!" shouted a hyper yet cute Shuichi.

Yuki couldn't help but smile when Shuichi gave him a hug. How he missed the pink hair idiot.

"So… what have you been doing while I was away for these few days?" asked Yuki

"Well… mostly thinking about you and there is nothing else to do since I only serve you and you are not here so I had a lot of free time." Said Shuichi

Yuki nod. Yuki pushes Shuichi a ways.

"I heard from the soldier that was out there that the great Prince Yuki had once again given the King a great strategy to use during war! You are sooo smart Yuki-sama!" Said Shuichi.

Yuki smile a bit. "Well… it wasn't really a big battle."

"NO WAY! ALL THE BATTLES THAT YUKI GOES TO ARE ALL VERY IMPORTANT!" pouted Shuichi.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

Yuki was about to leave Shuichi behind and walk out the room when he saw Shuichi started shivering again and talk in his sleep.

"Mo…mother… don't, don't leave me please! PLEASE!" say a very sick Shuichi.

'The brat is thinking about his mother…' Yuki then walk over to the bed and took a seat beside it.

"Yu… Yuki… prince… no… master…" A tear slide down Shuichi's face.

'Baka… I am not only your master… I am your… your… friend…' thought Yuki sadly.

Yuki felt Shuichi's forehead again and was still burning hot. 'If your fever doesn't lower soon… I don't know what I should do with you then…'

One hour had passed by and Yuki had never left Shuichi's side. Yuki felt Shuichi's forehead again and nothing changed about his temperature.

"OK… this is just getting too much! Baka! I am taking matters in my own hand… I am using the traditional way! I don't care about what he thinks! Is not like I am going to do something to him…" said Yuki, while taking off his own clothing.

After taking off all his cloths, he made sure he locked the door so no one will 'accidentally' come in without him knowing. Then he slowly walks up to his bed. His heart began to pump hard… he slowly undo all of Shuichi's clothing and put them randomly onto the floor. Yuki was surprised at he sight, this pink hair baka was beautiful looking like that!

'I wish I can always have you like that.' Thought Yuki, before getting on top of Shuichi and pulled the cover over them two.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

"Your highness… I have heard something from Wizard Tohma that I think you should consider. But I dare not say it until I get your approval." Said Shuichi quickly.

"You have my permission." Said Yuki, suddenly very amused in what Tohma will say about him.

"Yes master, Wizard Tohma said that it had come to your age and the King is thinking about getting you a wife, or at least a pleasure slave so you can truly become a man and it will help you release your anger or stress." Said Shuichi.

Yuki was stunned. His father thinks that he needs a woman? No way in hell is he going to get one anytime soon. All the women in the villages are all slut, they only want to become his wife because they want his family fortune.

"Don't mind it, is not going to happen." Said Yuki. "Beside," Yuki continued while looking at Shuichi straight in the eye, "I already have someone else I like."

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "Yuki-sama already has a lover?"

"No… is just that the person I love is… let just say impossible?" sigh Yuki

"Impossible? But why? She is not able to have babies?" asked Shuichi

"If it was only that…" mumbled Yuki

"Huh?" asked Shuichi innocently.

"Never mind brat." Yuki smiled a small smile at Shuichi.

Shuichi can't help to blush and smile back.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

"What is it?" asked Ryuichi.

"It's a riddle game! There are going to be riddles there on the table and we can pick one to guess. If you get the answer, then you will get a prize." Tatusha explained.

Shuichi and Ryuichi cheer excitedly. "Yes! We are so going to that one!" and they ran to the table.

"One sliver coin for one guess. Prizes are a new pipe that just arrived this morning or some new tobacco." Shouted the manager of the booth.

"Hey hey! I want to win a new pipe and maybe some of the new tobacco!" said Shuichi.

"I never knew you smoke those things Shuichi, you know, they are really unhealthy for you." Said Ryuichi.

"Oh Oh, they are not for me Ryuichi. If I can win the prizes, I am going to give them to a special someone of mine." Shuichi blushes.

Yuki smirk.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

After who knows how long later, Shuichi finally woke up. At first he doesn't recognize where he was but soon, he saw three pairs of concern eyes staring at him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi cried. "What happened?"

Yuki keep silence.

"Tohma? Tatusha?" Shuichi tried again.

Tatusha and Tohma just stare at Shuichi.

"Please, please tell me what happened to Ryuichi and Hiro? How come I am here right now? Where are the others?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki look at Tatusha and Tohma for help.

"Tell him Aniki, he will have to know soon." Said Tatusha.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. What happened…?

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi… please stay calm… there was an explosion and we went to check it out. When we got there… dead bodies were everywhere… everyone were either half dead of dead. And Hiro… and Ryuichi… didn't seem… seem to have survived…"

Shuichi's eyes widen in shock. No… not Hiro too…

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and lets out a scream.

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

Shuichi shook his head weakly. "Yuki…"

"Shuichi… Shuichi… oh Shuichi… you never should have done that." Yuki cried.

Shuichi smile. "Just think of this as a sorry for being distance to you lately."

"Shuichi… please… you have to stay alive. Remember? We promised each other that we will stay alive right? And then when the war ends, I have something to tell you in front of your face right? You have to stay alive to hear it! You promised you will listen! And you have to keep your promise!" cried Yuki.

"I know Yuki… but I don't think I can hold my end to the promise anymore." Shuichi said weakly, while lifting a hand to touch Yuki's cheek.

"Shuichi…" Yuki pulled Shuichi into a hug.

"Shuichi… I… I…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi smile one last time before closing his eyes, his hand dropping to his side.

"I LOVE YOU SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled. But Shuichi wasn't able to hear it.

"Shuichi…" Yuki cried.

_-End of Flashback-_

Yuki smile at all the memories he had with Shuichi.

'Shuichi…' thought Yuki 'I am getting married today… but I just want you to know that no one can replace you in my heart. I will never say 'I love you' to anyone else unless is you. No matter who I am in my next life, I will find you again.' Yuki sighed.

Yuki look up at the ceiling. "May be Tatusha was right, I should just shut my self up and close anyone that wants to come near me. I don't want to be hurt ever again. Never… again…"

"I hope we can meet again Shuichi…" Yuki said, before getting up and leave the room.

(Author's Note: I know you guys are gonna ask me if Yuki love Shuichi that much, why he would still marry some other woman. The answer is that if THIS Yuki doesn't have babies, he wouldn't have descendants, so than the Author Yuki would not exist. If you get what I mean that is…)

&&&

(And then the story moves to the anime Gravitation.)

Five centuries had passed…

Yuki was just walking home through the park after meeting is editor. "Seriously, why the hell do I put up with her?" Yuki whispered angrily to the nigh sky.

&&&

Shuichi on the other hand was just standing there, looking at his lyrics.

'Is it really that bad?' thought Shuichi. 'Maybe Hiro is right, I should find a girlfriend, I am getting too stressed out.'

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Shuichi and Shuichi sneezed, causing his paper to fly out of his hand.

&&&

Yuki was just minding his own business, while smoking and walking. When suddenly a piece of paper slaps right into his face. 'What the hell?' he thought

Yuki grabbed hold of the paper and begin to read it. The lyric was a love song about two lovers that was being separated (Author's Note: Sorry… kind of made up that part). Yuki's heart suddenly ached. Yuki looks up when he hear footsteps near him and he was surprised by the sight. It was a pink hair boy, who looks barely 16. Yuki doesn't know why but the pain in his heart began to increase. It must be the bad lyric's fault! So Yuki can only think of one thing to do… insult it.

"Is this your writing?" asked Yuki

"Eh… yes…" said Shuichi uneasily.

"Well… it is at the level of a grade school student. You should really give up. No talent." Said Yuki, before walking right passed the pink hair boy and tossed the piece of paper over his shoulder.

(And you all know the story…)

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! After so long my story has finally completed! Thanks for all of your supports! Love you all! Sorry if the last chapter is really long. Please tell me what you thought of the ending. I am grateful for all of those people who had stuck with this story! And guess what! I had an inspiration hit yesterday and I am going to write a continuing story to this one. The new story is going to be about what happened when memories of their past lives come back to the characters. The story is going to be call "History Repeating?", please look out for the release of this story. 


End file.
